The She-Demon
by Kya2Avatar
Summary: "I and Sebastian have been friends for thousands of years. He the perfect demon and I the 'abomination.' Suddenly he becomes infatuated with the soul of a young boy and I am pulled into it somehow. If he wasn't my friend then I don't think I could stand this world any longer. Better summary in story. Slowmance. Sex, rape, and many other 'M' scenarios. Also contests! REVAMPING!
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary: "So are you going to offer yourself up?" For thousands of years, Rosalind and Sebastian have been friends. "Nothing ever threatened this or changed it. Then suddenly this boy, Ciel Phantomhive, comes in with his tempting and delicious soul, ordering around Sebastian like a common mutt. I demean myself so I may help him with this boy." Will Ciel fuel the fires of this budding romance or douse the embers of the seemingly perfect relationship? "You're lucky I am willing to be in this realm with you." OC x Sebby, Cannon pairs. **_

* * *

_**Hey guys,**_

_**So I am new to the Kuroshitsuji scene. I hope you all like my story and aren't afraid to show. it. Welcome you all to my story. So without further adieu... Your dinne... I mean story. **_

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

_**The She-Demon**_

"_**The boundaries which divide Life from Death are at best shadowy and vague. Who shall say where the one ends, and where the other begins?"- Edgar Allan Poe**_

* * *

"So are you going to offer yourself up to that boy?"

I look to my dear friend as _he_ watches the young human being tormented by his elders. The human world lets us have little entertainment while in search of hunger quenching souls.

"It's been a while since I have had such a delicious looking soul." _He _replies, licking his lips with his snake-like tongue.

I sweep my two toned hair to my right side and watch as _he_ descends upon the boy and his tormentors. I wouldn't say it was a fight, seeing as _he_ is the only one causing blood to fly, but some of the men tried and failed. I giggle to myself at the sight of him finishing off the last human with a slash through the throat. Once he is finished he turns to the boy in his cage and speaks to him. I may not hear what they say but I can see their lips moving. _He _reveals his unique demonic mark, and then seals his mark within the boy's left cerulean pupil.

"Shall I go down there too? It would certainly be entertaining to see him squirm a bit." I say to myself, smirking.

I push through the thin veil between our world and the human's world. The young boy's eyes widen as I come into view. _He _looks back then gives me a sweet cat-like smile before turning back to the boy, who has stopped staring at me.

"Who is this, Sebastian?" The boy asks as he is released from his cage.

"What a cute little name for a pet." I comment staring to _Sebastian _and giggling.

He gives me one of his infamous death glares before turning back to the boy.

"This, my lord, is an abomination and my most dearest _friend_."

"Oh _Sebastian_." I coo as he glares at me once more.

"Now who is this little one you have made a deal with?"

"My name is Ciel Phantomhive. You will show me respect when addressing me." Ciel scolds me.

"Young boy, I am over thousands of years old. I have watched your puny world be born and the humans run amuck, messing up what the damned angels and our fellow demons have produced. I have more wisdom in the tip of my wing than you have in all of your years. If you wish to stay the way you are try not to test me." I flick my eyes to _Sebastian _as he sighs at me.

"Please bear no attention to her, she is, as humans say, a overdramatic woman."

I ignore the comment, rolling my eyes in displeasure at Ciel.

"I have no time for games. Bring me back to my home." Ciel commands his new-found demon butler.

_***A Couple Weeks Later***_

"I still have no damned idea how you roped me into being a maid for your meal. Then tell me not to use my powers!" I yell at Sebastian as he _makes _a cake.

"My dear sweet Rosalind, please calm down yourself before the master and others hear you." Sebastian chastises me.

I let out a long heated sigh before continuing to help frost the cake. I decided to help out the boy since Sebastian promised me half of the soul. I traded my 'abnormal' alabaster skin for light brown skin; my black wings for no wings; my red and blue eyes for black. I kept my hair the same, although Ciel disapproves greatly. There is a reason I keep it blue and black, which is for me and Sebastian only.

"Please help me deliver this to cake and tea to the master's study?" Sebastian asks, bringing in the rolling cart.

"Yes, my dear Sebastian. Your so lucky I am willing to be in this realm with you." I complain at Sebastian, who just smiles at me.

"You're lucky I still stay with you even though you are an abomination."

I laugh at his retort before pushing him away. He smirks at me while rolling the cart from the kitchen. We walk down the corridors in silence, our footsteps echoing with every step. I open the door for Sebastian and look to the master sitting at his desk.

"Change your hair." Ciel says as the cart enters the room.

"I am sorry but I can't change it master." I reply, smirking at his usual antics.

Everyday I bring him a sweet and his tea, and everyday he tries to command the same thing of me. It may seem to get old at times but I kind of like the routine. The only thing I like about this damned world.

During this time here I have found three 'unique' people with Sebastian, learn to make food for this boy and clean around this manor. _Sebastian_ and I have been demeaned to being a servant for this little boy. He still demands I change more for his sake. His soul better be worth this trouble. Being who I am, I can't sense souls as well as my friend so all I can do is take his word for it.

"Rosalind?" I hear Ciel's voice call through my mental haze.

"Yes, master?"

"I remember when I first met you, Sebastian called you an 'abomination.' I command you to tell me why he had called you that." Ciel says, before sipping his Earl Grey and taking a slice of cake.

"Must I remind you I am here of my own free will and have no contract to you, thus you cannot command me. Since you are but a child, I shall share the details for your curious mind." I reply, calling him a child because I have to remind him I am not his _plaything_.

"I am an 'abomination' to Sebastian because I am not a pure-blooded demon." I explain, causing Ciel to glare and tilt his head to the side like a dog.

"What are you mixed with?" He asks, sitting straighter in his seat and eating more cake.

"I am half demon, half human."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys,**_

_**So thank you to JennyDallred, gOthiCkUrOcHo69, careyamber, klautje, TheBlackScaledDragon, chalupa67, bakatrio and Minoux28 for following my story. I hope you love reading it like I love writing it.**_

_**JulietRomeo- Thank you so much . (*.^_^.)**_

_**bakatrio- I am so very glad you like it. (-0,0)**_

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Her Story **_

"_**Family is not an important thing. It is everything."- Michael J. Foxx**_

* * *

"How in the world did that happen?!" Ciel asks, dropping his fork on the plate.

"Tis a long and sorrow filled story. The only other being I have told is _him_." I say, looking over to Sebastian.

He gives me a curt nod before I turn back to Ciel.

"I have the time." Ciel retorts, leaning back into the cushion of his chair.

I take a deep breath before spinning my web of silk threads.

_***Many Years Ago***_

"Dad?" I ask, looking up to the tall dark-skinned, blue hair and red-eyed demon.

"Yes, my dear?"

"Will I ever get to see mom?" I ask, once more, as my father looks at me.

"Umm, you can't ever see her again." He replies as he turns away from my silent tears.

I try not to cry but all I want to see the face of my mother before I can't ever again. All I know is she was a human with black hair and blue eyes. My father bends down and wraps his arms around me, absorbing my tears.

"I miss her too, my sweet." Father replies, as I feel some wetness on my back.

Before I can even reply to him, a sharp knock echoes through the room.

"Leave to your room. Now! Don't come out until I tell you too." My father commands me, pushing me towards my room and wiping his tears.

I rush into my room but peek through the crack I leave in the door. My father opens the front door just as a couple of demons burst through the entryway.

"You should haven't opened it. It would have been more fun to force our way in and beat the shit out of you that way." The head demon says, grinning to the other two in his trio.

"Do what you want to me but leave the woman and my girl alone." Father says, walking in front of my door.

"You see that's the thing about what is happening in your situation. We can beat you up and fuck up your daughter but your 'wife' has already been _dealt_ with." A different demon says, smirking my way.

One demon walks towards me but my father blocks his way. Before he can react, the third demon swings and connects with my father's stomach. As he doubles over another transforms into his real form as a snake demon and whips my father. Not thinking but doing, I swing open my door and jump on my father, in hopes I can cover him from the whip's sharp touch. When I feel nothing, I look up to see all the demons looking down at me with dark grins.

"Looks like our meal came to us." The head says, grasping my arm and pulling me from father.

"No, please leave her..." My father is cut off as a demon sends a hard kick to his back.

My tears plod onto the floor as one man holds me back and the others assault my father. I struggle against my captor, but he has a vice-like grip. I turn to him just as he looks to me with a sickening smile.

"At least keep him alive enough to watch his precious daughter lose her innocence." The demon holding me says, pulling my arm tighter against my body.

As if these words trigger something, my father rises from the ground and transforms into his real form of a wolf demon. I try to tell him but it is too late as the onyx dagger of the head demon buries itself in my father's heart. The demon's grip loosened as this happens and I tear from it. I dash to my father as he hits the ground. As I loom over his body, his hand raises from the ground and caress my cheek for the last time. After he wipes away a tear from my eye, I hold his hand to my face. I watch as his eyes, steadily, close and his hand's muscles loosen. Before I can stand, I fall on my face as a hand hits the back of my head.

"Too bad your father isn't alive to see your first time." Some demon says just before he laughs.

Somehow, I can't feel anything anymore. Perhaps I feel too much pain now to feel anything anymore. I can only watch as I am flipped onto my back, so I may see each of my harassers. I can't feel but I can watch as they strip me of my clothing. Their lips move but there is no sound coming from them. All of them leave me on the floor as they undress, throwing their clothing in a corner.

"This wouldn't have to happen if you weren't an abomination." The second demon says, as my hearing returns to me.

The head demon opens my legs, slowly, as if to taunt me. Without any hesitation, he rips into me allowing me to feel once more. Pain slowly enters me and I see blood coating the demon's member. I look to the others as they pick their nails, waiting for their turn with the _abomination_. With each thrust comes more waves of pain as he cuts me with his dagger he took from my father. Each slice takes me farther and farther from my purity. Slowly I become numb to the slices and instead in tune myself to the pain in my lower abdomen. It feels like he is burning my lower body as he keeps on. My lungs burn with each breath I take in. Beads of sweat from the demon's forehead drip onto my face. Before I know it, the head has finished with me and another takes his place.

"Damn abomination." He says as he enters me.

For some reason, this time is more numb. Maybe I am becoming a doll, something that can't live. I turn my face to see my father laying on the ground, seemingly sleeping. I am glad he died before seeing what is happening to me. I would never want him to see how I am being treated now. As I turn back up I feel another burn in my chest. I look to see the dagger buried hilt deep. I open my mouth but nothing comes outs. Instead I let darkness consume my soul and being.

"Maybe I can be with you, Father."

_***Back To Present***_

"How did you ever end up with this demon?" Ciel asks, pointing his fork in Sebastian's direction.

"Oh I simply found her in that state, master. A broken wolf pup that need fixing. Although I prefer cats, she has a special aura about her." Sebastian replies, smiling in my direction.

"And I thank you greatly for that." I retort, curtseying to my best friend.

Ciel nods to me before going to back to eating his cake. Sebastian and I go to leave te room as Ciel's hands raises.

"Rosalind stays for a bit. Leave Sebastian." Ciel orders, sweeping his hand at Sebastian.

Sebastian eyes him and me before quietly leaving the room. I turn back to Ciel, who stands from his chair. He walks over to me, taking my hands in his.

"For once, I think we have something in common, my dear Rosalind." He says, clasping my hands in his.

"I think this once we do." I reply, bowing to him.

* * *

**_Hoped my story moved you to the horrors of this seemingly perfect world. Sorry for the rape scenes but I had to have it for her backstory. _**

**_Still Love you all._**

_**Read and Review**_

_**Yours **__**Truly,**_

_**Rosalind~She-Demon**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys,**_

_**Sorry I haven't posted. I made this chappy extra long for you. Welcome aikachan15, RandomCelebLover and JennyDAllRed to the ever-growing family.**_

_**bakatrio-**_ I am sorry if I anger or offended you. m(o.o)m

_**guest-**_ I am glad you liked it so much. (^_^)

_**JennyDAllRed-**_ Well I hope you find out and end up enjoying this story. (*^_^*)

_**I have used scenes from the anime so please know that I don't own this at all. Trust me, if I did, I would let fanficers use the stuff free rein. **_

* * *

_**One Hell Of A Dinner**_

"_**Life changes fast. Life changes in the instant. You sit down to dinner and life as you know it ends."- Joan Didion**_

* * *

I walk into Ciel's room with the cart for his breakfast. It is my turn to wake the child, for Sebastian thought we had grown closer since the telling of my tale. He couldn't be any more mistaken. The child runs me about more than ever since learning of my tale. Gives me the excuse of how the work is supposed to 'take my mind off what happened.' I don't bother to remind him it happened so long ago. I let him help me in any way he wanted too. I open the curtains, letting in the overly bright light. I let this wake him instead of my voice so he will be less tempted to throw something at me.

"Ughh." He cries out, shooting forward in his bed.

"Have a nasty nightmare? Need me to rock you?" I ask, giggling as he glares at me.

"Hold your tongue." He commands, sitting up straight and smoothing the ridges in his bedsheet.

"For breakfast, Sebastian made you hot oatmeal with honey, toasted bread with seasonal fruit preserves, juice and Earl Grey milk tea." I explain, rolling the cart to his bedside and placing the tray holding the food on his lap.

"Thank you, Rosalind. You may leave and call for Seb..." Ciel stops mid-sentence as the door opens.

I already know who it is and smirk to myself. I turn to Sebastian, bowing, seeing as it's this world's greeting.

"Already up and eating, my lord? My Rosalind works fast, doesn't she?" Sebastian says, smiling in my direction.

"Much faster than you, my dear." I retort before quickly leaving the room.

I can already feel his sweet glare burrowing itself in my back. I laugh at this feeling as I walk down the halls of this manor. I lock into Sebastian's mental wave in order to learn today's schedule. I must order around the servants before Sebastian has the chance to scare them. I learn Ciel has lessons (it's probably going to be my task to drag him to the room for them), and a guest to the manor. I can already feel the pain of the day weighing me down. A guest in this crazy manor is absurd. I make it to the kitchen where the maid, gardener and chef are eating breakfast. The old head butler, Tanaka, sits in the corner sipping tea from his usual mug with his usual carefree demeanor.

"Ms. Rosalind!" The maid, gardener and chef yell and jump up in unison.

"Calm down, you all. We have an _important_ guest coming today for dinner. Finnian, you weed the inner garden. We plan to eat there," I command, pointing to the gardener, causing him to shudder, "Mei-rin, wash the master's sheets when he leaves his room, as well as get the good china," I point to Mei-rin as she stares at me through her thick glasses and then I finally point to Baldroy, "Baldroy... Sit back while I prepare dinner."

Baldroy's mouth falls open as I finish my command. He shouldn't be since I know he will somehow ruin dinner and then I or Sebastian will have to clean up. I look to him as he plays with a bit of peeling wallpaper in a corner.

"Baldroy." I say, causing him to stop playing with the wallpaper.

He jumps up, racing to me until he is only inches from my face. His eyes sparkle with pure happiness and hope.

"Please stop peeling the wallpaper. Sebastian will have to fix that later." I order, making Baldroy become saddened but Mei-rin and Finnian to laugh.

Baldroy yells at Mei-rin and Finnian for laughing at him as I leave. Before I exit, a hand grasps my skirt. I turn back to look, only to see Finnian looking up at me with kitten-like eyes. My sweet inner demon side begs me to squish him against my chest until he can't breathe anymore. I calm down before fully turning back to face him.

"What is it, Finnian?" I ask, standing straighter so I can tower over him.

"Could you please call me Finny and Baldroy Bard, Ms. Rosalind?" He asks, his eyes widening.

My heart melts in an instant, my demon soul begs harder. I clear my throat so I may not break mid sentence.

"I will, as long as you call me just Rosalind." I answer, giving him a soft smile.

He perks up at my answer, turning back to his fellow workers and cheering.

"Now get to work and don't be lazy!" I yell, letting them know there will be pain if they don't complete their assigned tasks. I giggle as each one runs in a different direction. I look to Baldroy, who is the only one to not have run, and nod to him. He understands my signal, getting out the necessary ingredients for tonight's dinner. As I begin to prepare the meat and vegetables, I feel _his_ presence in my midst. I look up to see Sebastian only centimeters from my face.

"Why hello." I say, as he straightens back up. Sebastian looks to Baldroy, who jumps back as he notices Sebastian, knowing we can only talk like regular selves when he is gone.

"Baldroy, please ride to town and get some parsnips." I ask, knowing very well he won't complain.

"Gotcha, ma'm." He replies, throwing up his thumb before exiting the kitchen.

Once he leaves I, quietly, unfold my wings which I made reappear. Sebastian laughs as I crack each bones, releasing the air in them.

"Why is my soreness so amusing to you, my dear?" I ask, getting ready to throw my meat knife at him.

"That isn't what I am laughing at, my sweet. Just a funny memory, a careless thought." He replies, still silently giggling to himself.

I try to break into his mind but he has put up his mental block. Each time I think I can hear his thoughts, I just realize they're someone else's.

"Oh Rosy, when will you ever learn that if I don't want you to read my thoughts then I won't let you." Sebastian breaks our silent streak before helping me chop potatoes.

Rolling my eyes I throw a knife directly at where the human heart would be. He easily pinches it between his fore finger and thumb just as the tip touches his white undershirt.

"Now, now, let us not tear my clothing." He says, throwing the knife back to me.

I catch ahold of it by the blade and let it slice open my thumb. Being half human, I do bleed the essence of regular humans but my demon half numbs the pain to make it tickle a little. It takes a lot to actually hurt me now.

"We need to set the table, Sebby." I say, placing the meat on a separate table and folding my wings once more.

"You are right, dear." He answers in a cool, suave manner.

We exit the kitchen and walk a couple hallways to the dining room. I set the table with a pristine, virgin white cloth as Sebastian sets out freshly polished silverware. I sense something is wrong and head to the gardens. I feel fire race through my veins as I see every single plant is wilting and dark black. Normally I wouldn't mind the death but this would anger Sebastian, thus anger me. I rush back into the manor to see shards of china mixed with broken wood and glass.

"Come to the kitchen." Sebastian sends me a mental message.

I take a few moments to calm myself before walking to the kitchen. I look inside to see everything charred to a black color.

"What happened? You three?" I say, glaring at each person cowering away from me.

"I put herbicide on the garden but it killed all the plants." Finny explains, hugging to Mei-rin.

"I tried to get the good tea set from the top but I fell and everything shattered." Mei-rin says, gripping Finny to her side.

I look to Bard, whose hair is all frizzled up and I notice a couple of burn marks on him. I make sure my glare burns him most of all.

"You left raw meat out and I thought I should cook it... With a flamethrower..." He says after a couples of pauses, and head rubs.

I take long, deep breaths as the trio freaks out and Sebastian thinks.

"You all should calm down." Sebastian says, watching as they scamper about like wild animals.

I don't say anything because if I do now, it _will_ be yelled. I could the vein in my forehead popping out. I feel a hand on my shoulder and look to Sebastian patting me.

"You calm down most of all, Rosy," He says, letting his hand linger, "We will figure this out before the guest arrives."

After only a few moments of reading his mind and looking at Tanaka, do we figure out what to do.

_***Many Hard-Working Hours Later***_

Sebastian smirks as the carriage arrives right on time. I stand by his side as the trio stand on the bridge over the sand garden. They all believe a bag of sand created this Japanese garden in a few hours. They were lucky to have demon luck on their side as me and Sebastian conjured up the rest.

"Well this quite amazing." The man says, stepping out of the carriage.

He stands a bit taller than me, about 6'0 with light brown, almost blonde hair and brown eyes.

"Welcome to our humble estate." Sebastian and I say in unison, while also bowing.

As I bow, I feel the man eying my hair, which has been left down. Although it is only a stare, I feel something off about him.

"Why, very good of you, Rosalind. Yes he isn't the man he pretends to be." I feel Sebastian taunt me.

I glare at Sebastian as we pick ourselves up from the bow.

"Right this way." I say, motioning to the front door where the trio stand in wait.

I lead the man through the entrance up into Ciel's study. I knock on the door, letting him know the visitor is here.

"Come in." I hear Ciel's voice say through the mahogany.

I open the door to see a game board on the table where he usually plays chess. Two chairs are set up on either side. Seems like he intends to play a little game with him, might be interesting. I decide to wait inside, standing in the corner, out of sight thus out of mind. I don't listen to their insistent yapping, instead I watch Ciel's body language and the other man's. I watch the man's mouth move more than his game piece. I look to Ciel who only talks when the man is finishes with his turn. I smile as the man loses his legs piece's then, finally, burned alive.  
I tune into Sebastian's wavelength so I may inquire when dinner is ready.

"Wait a few minutes then please bring them down, dear Rosy." Sebastian replies to my question.

"Since when did you start calling me Rosy?" I reply as soon as I hear a nickname.

I don't get a reply to the question, instead an internal chuckling. I walk from my corner to the table. I watch Ciel take the man's piece as he keeps up a fake smile.

"It seems dinner is ready." I say as Ciel glares at me.

"In that beautiful garden? Magnificent!" The man yells from his seat.

Ciel has a scowl deeply embedded in his face as he says this.

"I don't like an unfinished game." He says, getting up after a few moments.

"Child..."

I hear the man say this and turn around to glare at him from behind. Only I may insult that child, you have no right. Ciel hears this too and glances over to him. I let out a deep breath as the man tries to erase his remark with a string of babble. I open the door, looking to Ciel as he passes through. His face tells me everything I need to know. This dinner just got more interesting.

_***Moments Later***_

Sebastian serves dinner as I stand in the corner. I look to the garden to see Tanaka, Finny and Bard watching the spectacle from the grass in the garden. I applaud them being able to stay in such silly garb. I look back to the table to see Mei-rin approach the table with the wine pairing for tonight. Her mind is, of course, filled with images of Sebastian. I laugh as I look through her memories of him but so realize she isn't pouring the wine right. The wine stains the white table-cloth, spreading as she continues to pour. Before a drop can land on anyone, I quickly pull the cloth, not disturbing one item on the table. The man didn't notice but Ciel stares wide-eyed at me.

"Where is the tablecloth?" The man says, as he places his bowl on the table.

"I had it taken off when I saw a small stain." Ciel replies, his face back to a stoic expression.

"Amazing. I didn't even notice it was taken off." He says, laughing at his lie.

"Well I have one _hell _ of a maid and butler."

I smile to Ciel, as does Sebastian. He glances at both of us before waving us off. As soon as we are inside, I throw the cloth at Sebastian, who snatches it from the air.

"I knew you wouldn't wash it, you abomination." Sebastian says, grinning at me.

"You should, you devil." I respond with a fresh snicker.

We walk in silence, allowing me to hear the men open the door and walk back to the study. Sebastian quickly cleans the cloth then makes tea. Once he rolls away, I sense tension in the room above. I look through Sebastian to see the man push past him as he opens the door to the study.

Knowing where he is headed, I go into a dark corner and blend in with the shadows. This allows me to learn he sold off whatever factory he had and wants money from the manor. His word anger me and I link to Sebastian.

"Scare his pride." Sebastian says.

I can feel his malign smile within me. I grin before casting a pale face in the darkness so the man may feel something watching him. He turns, giving me a scared face then goes back to talking into the phone. As he finishes up, I follow behind him as a shadow.  
He takes slow, cautious step as he walks up the stairs of the front entrance. I, quietly, go up to the portrait of Ciel's father and cast my true form's face. The man gasps, wipes his eyes as I disappear. I bring up ghosts to look at him as he wanders the halls. He is lost so I whisper in latin, the way back. He backs away, so I don a disguise as a butler then show him my pale face once more. He yells before running in the opposite direction. I whisper more as he runs past more pictures. He screams in response, causing me to laugh at him. He falls down some stairs, knocking himself unconscious. I stand over his body as he wakes from his minor coma. Mei-rin, whose bucket of water caused him to slip, starts to yell at the man's twisted leg. I look to Finny and Bard, who carry the old portrait of Ciel's parents, allow me a chance to cast a face on the painting. He panics before dragging himself down another hall.

"Mei-rin, Finny, and Bard, our guest will be leaving soon. Please go tell his carriage." I command the trio as they watch the man.

"Yes." They all scramble down to the servant's quarters, where the driver must be.

I sense Sebastian is with our guest and meet him just as the guest tries to crawl away. The man tries to hide away in the extra kitchen then manages to lock himself in the oven. Sebastian talks to him explaining English desserts as he heats the oven up. I smile as his cries echo from the oven. I open another way for him to escape and he rushes out. I watch the man dash down the lane, dragging his twisted leg behind him. I look to Sebastian as he looks to me. We both smile at one another as I lean against him.

"My this is probably a dinner he shall never forget."

"If only he could have stayed for dessert." Sebastians says, smiling at me and placing a hand around my shoulders.

* * *

_**I hope this was long enough for you all. I will try to update soon. I have water polo tomorrow, wish me luck. May you all have a super Monday. (^_^)**_

_**Yours Truly,**_

_**Rosalind~She-Demon**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey Peeps,**_

_**I hope you aren't too angry I haven't posted in a while. I can only manage one-two a week. Two or three if I didn't post the previous week. I am sorry to you all that I leave with cliff hangers and hate me. Anyway thanks to kittkatt, Tati334, Avalanet, orangeporqupine, ArouraAspenStar, and Kanra Orihara Sama for following me and my stories. I am so honored that people follow I keep the emails in a special file in my email(not the circular file lol). Again thank you for everything.  
**_

_**bakatrio-**__** Thank you for all the comments. I hope you keep reviewing because I love reading them. You are an awesome person. (^U^)**_

_**I don't own any Kuroshitsuji characters or plots. The force just won't work with me.**_

* * *

**_Chapter 4_**

**_The Captured Guard Puppy_**

**_"Pleasure and pain, though directly opposite are contrived to be constant companions."- Pierre Charron_**

* * *

I stand outside the billiard room, trying to not listen to conversation of Ciel and those he invited to the manor, but my demon ears can easily pick up even the slightest of noises. For example, I can hear Mei-rin, Bard and Finny trying to kill a mouse on the other side of the manor. It takes all my power to not run and yell at them for destroying the hallway. Before I can even think anymore, I hear a faint chuckle and turn to my left to see Sebastian.

"I can feel the frustration in the air, my dear Rosy. I swear I can even cut it with a knife." Sebastian comments, walking in front of me with a conceited grin.

"Well you aren't the one who they are go crying too, are you now?" I retort, sneering at his grin.

"W-whose going to c-cry to you, Ms. Rosalind?"

I turn to see Madame Red's butler walking down the hall. I completely forgot Sebastian and I were tasked with training Red's butler, Grell, to become as efficient as us. He is a meek individual with long brown hair tied behind in a flat ponytail, a few strands dangle in front of his face partially covering his light jade colored eyes.

"Don't forget about him again. You might let something slip if you do." Sebastian's thoughts enter my mind.

"Oh dear Grell, it's nothing for you to worry about. Anyway it is nearing tea time and I know for a fact Sebby hasn't made the tea yet." I say plastering a smile on my face while scooting Grell and Sebastian to the kitchen.

"My n-nothing c-can get p-past you, Ms. Rosalind." Grell stutters, giving me a longing look along with small smile.

"It is my job to keep Sebastian in check by making sure he is running the house properly." I inform Grell as Sebastian makes tea and I make a fruit tart with fresh picked summer fruit from our personal garden.

Grell looks over each of our shoulders as we both work in unison. As I finish the tart, Sebastian finishes setting up the cart for everything.

"Y-you both w-work in perfect h-harmony." Grell says, blushing at his own frankness.

I notice he is kind of like a child enamoured in a circus show. His eyes widen with every movement we make and each task we complete. I place the final item, my tart, on the cart and Sebastian pushes it to the study. I can hear voices from inside the extra study and breathe a sigh of relief that Ciel moved his little get together before I had too. I open the door for Sebastian's cart and allow Grell in before closing the door behind me. I look to see a person left the manor. Only Lau, a Chinese opium dealer with black eyes and matching short black hair sits in a chair with his personal assassin, Ran Mao. She perks up, showing me her golden pupils covered with thin brown braids which connect to her buns that sit on either side of her head, as she sees us enter. I look to the side to see Madame Red, or Baroness Angelina Dalles, glance from Ciel to us allowing me to inspect her odd short bright scarlet hair and ruby colored eyes. As I inspect each guest, I can still hear the cries of the staff looking for the stupid mouse but ignore it as everyone waits for the tea to be served.

"Oh I just love your new maid, Ciel. She is so pretty and a great match for that very _handsome_ butler of yours." Madame Red exclaims, eying Sebastian while he serves tea.

I giggle as I see Sebastian release a quiet sigh and then start serving the tart to the guests. Grell observes us from his spot near the door and only responds when Madame Red tells him to try to be like Sebastian and I. After finishing her statement she pats Sebastian butt, causing him to jump a little. I laugh at his reactions for no one has ever had the audacity to touch him except me.

"You should come work for me, Sebastian." Madame Red says, still molesting him.

I look to Sebastian as he looks back too me. I can feel the heat of his glare on me. I hear a tiny squeak as Grell catches a glimpse of dear Sebby's glare.

"Now look at what you made me do, Rosy. You made me scare Grell." Sebastian complains to my thoughts.

"Tis your own fault for having such a dashing glare, my love." I reply, giving him a Cheshire cat-like smile in return.

Before he can say anything, the guests' conversation gets back on track thanks to Ciel but it quickly deteriorates when the smuggler, Lau, touches Red's nephew, Ciel. As the fighting between the two grows louder, Ciel takes his leave from the room. As I and Sebastian follow the boy, Mei-rin, Bard and Finny run down the hall. Finny in a cat costume, carrying a feline, Mei-rin with mouse traps stuck on her hands and Bard with two ladles. I watch as Tanaka's caught up in the plight with his own grey cat atop his head and two nets in his hands. Fed up with this affair, I stop the staff in their tracks by catching the damn mice in my hand and throwing them in the net.

"Now that this is done, please get back to work!" I yell, causing everyone to run away from me.

"My, my have you been holding that in."

Sebastian follows his statement with a chuckle. I roll my eyes at his laugh before dragging him back to get the tart so we may serve the boy a slice of dessert before he is angry. As I carry it back, I sense something is wrong but I can't figure it out now. After a few moments I finally learn I was right when we enter Ciel's personal study to find it in shambles.

"Seems like our dear master has gotten himself in quite some trouble." Sebastian muses, pulling the cart out of the room.

"So it seems we have finally gotten something more interesting to do today other than fixing the manor." I reply, giving a slight smile at the thought of rescuing the boy.

"What shall we do while we wait to find out?" I ask, feeling many different presences on the grounds.

Sebastian sighs before looking to me. We have been mindlessly walking down a hallway near the garden, where it seems we have a visitor waiting for us. I go to ask him what we should do with him but, instead, I am interrupted by yelling. I look down the hall to see Mei-rin running down the hall waving an envelope at us. I see it is addressed to us but all the same Sebastian asks who it is for. As she answers she trips on her shoelaces just as I hear a small "click" of a trigger. I pretend to trip forwards, making the tart go straight into the air and Mei-rin land on the fallen Sebastian. The window shards land on me along with some pieces of a shattered vase. Luckily I manage to catch the tart and leave it free of glass vase pieces. Sebastian opens the letter after standing and helping Mei-rin up. While she is in the corner thinking of Sebby, I read the letter behind his shoulder.

"Seems they want to play a game, dear Sebby. Shall we go along with it?" I ask, grinning at my dear friend.

As he tries to answer, Lau, Madame Red, Finny and Bard walk down the hall from either direction, wanting inquire about the noise.

"I apologize for the ruckus. It's nothing. Please don't worry." Sebastian says, motioning to follow him as he walks down the hall.

"Please clean the plate." I say, giving the tart to Bard before disappearing with Sebastian.

Before anything is said I disappear with Sebby to follow after the men that tried to 'kill' us. I can hear the car only a couple of miles away from the manor. Sebastian and I start dashing off after it but seeing as I am more nimble and faster, I manage to get in front of it. I wait for Sebastian to catch up before getting in front of the car. The car swerves from the road and becomes half on half off the side of a cliff. Feeling my demon half take over I unbutton some of my uniform, allowing it to slip off my shoulders. I lay against my upper half on the hood of the car, making a large dent. I bathe in the pervert/worried stares of the men before me. Sebastian leans on top of me, making the dent wider before snatching the phone one of the men were holding. I make out a small human bark from the phone and giggle as Sebastian says we are coming to get him.

"Thank you gentlemen for allowing us to use your phone to find our master." I say, letting my dress slip more until it barely shows my whole breast.

"We only need some more information before letting you decent gentlemen go." Sebastian says before proceeding to ask them.

We thank them as they answer and get up from the hood. The car dips down the side and finally slides off as I wave them goodbye. Before we run off to where the boy is, Sebastian buttons my uniform back up.

"I hate when you show others your skin. I thought I was the only one to be able to see it." Sebastian says, letting his fingers guide my chin to face him.

I grin to him before kissing his cheek.

"Sounds like someone is getting his urges once more." I say, feigning an innocent smile.

Being friends for overs millions of years, I am the only demon Sebastian has ever stayed with for such long times. It only became obvious we trusted each other with getting rid of certain urges when they came around. At first my human side tried to avoid it but my demon side caved in immediately. I mean Sebastian is the most attractive demon I have ever met so I allowed him to satisfy me and he allowed me. This hasn't changed, even when we became servants for Ciel. We demons never sleep so we use the bed for other means.

"Stop with your perverse mind and help me save the master so we may make dinner on time... Then get rid of my _urges_." Sebastian says, trying and failing to hide his smug smile.

I follow him as he dashes in the direction the men told us. We make it there in seconds but stop within a couple of miles of the mansion. I look to Sebby and he nods, letting me know I may use my powers now. I whisper a few words then see myself right behind the very men trying to keep us out. There is at least fifty of them and two of us. The odds are in our favor now. I grin to Sebby as he comments on the looks of the mansion. All the men turn to us in a matter of minutes. I smirk as my demon self takes over once more and completely strips me of my uniform.

"Rosalind?" Sebastian asks, glaring at me as I stand in my rather revealing slip.

"I'd rather not dirty my uniform for our next task." I reply, smiling at all the men standing before me.

"That's right. Let her do as she likes." A man yells from around the back area.

"See?"

Sebastian glares at as I approach a man in front of me. Without a word he reaches for the straps of my slip but he doesn't make it as I kick in his head.

"You could have warned me of your upcoming plan, my dear." Sebastian says, breaking the neck of the men running at him.

"What kind of fun would that be if you already knew the game's premise." I reply, dodging bullets and ripping the flesh of men.

Although I won't die from these mere pieces of metal, Ciel was clear to act kind of like a human, which means pretending we aren't immune to these. I revel in the mastery of each of our kills. I am careful to not let blood get on my slip, although I would much like the feel of it on my body, I must not dirty the things Ciel brought to me. As I finish the last of the men in front, we enter the mansion to a smallish room. We walk to the first door we see and open it to reveal a large dining room. Suddenly Sebastian brings up his metal serving tray to guard my face from a spray of bullets.

"Thank you, Sebby." I say, before jumping on the table, which was already set with plain white china and no silverware.

I pick up all the plates, careful of more bullets and throw them at each of the gunmen. As I run out, a silver flash crosses my vision and goes into a gunman aiming at me. I look closely to see a fork protruding from the man's forehead.

"Must you take the good silverware to use on these dirty things?"

"My dear Rosy, do you want to dirty your slip with their blood?"

I sigh as I watch him skewer each and every gunmen with either a fork or knife. As the last one's cut down, I make my way to the final door. I can feel two souls in the room one of which is definitely the boy's. I also sense more in another room but let Sebastian figure it out for himself. Sebastian opens the final door but doesn't allow me in just yet.

"I have come to collect my master." Sebastian says, bowing to the man holding Ciel.

He backs away, grabbing his hair and holding a gun to his head. He asks for the key which he shows just as a shot goes straight through his head. I watch as ammo is wasted on spraying through him. As they finish, the head man beckons me inside. I step inside to reveal myself to everyone.

"Good thing you didn't come in with him. Looks like you get to become my plaything." The man says, grinning along with the others.

"Rosalind?! Why on earth are you in such attire." Ciel yells as his cheeks turn a bright blood-red.

"I did not want to dirty the uniform you so graciously gave to me." I reply with a smile.

The man beckons me to come forward more but instead I nudge Sebby with my foot.

"How long do you intend to play dead, Sebastian." I says, pushing my toes into his side.

As I finish my sentence, Sebastian rises from the ground and coughs up some bullets that didn't pass cleanly through his body.

"I am quite sorry. I need to return these to their rightful owners." He says, dashing and throwing the bullets at each of the gunmen.

I kick the gun from the head man and make him release his grip on Ciel. He drops to the floor and I place my thin heel on his temple.

"Underwear..." The man says, as I feel his stare on my undergarments.

I feel an intense heat course through my veins as I look to his arm and break it. I take my heel from his temple as he begs us to be his bodyguard. I turn to Sebastian who shows his demon eyes and consumes the man in a black feather darkness. In a matter of minutes we walk down the road leading away from the mansion. Behind us burns the mansion, bodies and all. I can hear the screams of their souls under our feet and smile at the pleasant sounds. I look to Sebastian, who carries the young boy in his arms. Ciel cringes at the sight of the burning mansion and quickly turns from it.

"Don't bother with the sight, Ciel." I say, stroking the boy's hair.

He doesn't smack my hand away like I thought he would, but instead leans into my hand. I nod to Sebastian, who transfers Ciel to my arms. This boys thoughts fill me with his vision of his own home burning. He turns into a different boy and nestles himself into my chest. I hold him to my chest tightly and run straight to the manor. As we walk down the way, Sebastian sighs at himself.

"My lord, I am not worthy of the Phantomhive name. I have not made a single preparation for dinner." Sebastian says, kneeling in front of me as I hold Ciel.

A laugh escapes my mouth as Ciel looks to me. He smiles, letting me know I may laugh some more.

"You certainly are a silly demon, Sebby."

* * *

_**My dears,**_

**_I am afraid to tell you that the next chapter doesn't add to the plot at all.  
As I am in the 'M' rating you would expect gore, guts and sex so I provide all of this.  
I am only here to warn you now that the chapter only describes the relations of Rosy and Sebby.  
You may skip it and continue on your merry way, blissfully unaware of what happened to them and it wouldn't affect the plot at all.  
I just felt like a good intimate scene so I am here to provide.  
Thank you for your cooperation throu__ghout this series._**

**_Yours Truly,_**

**_Rosalind~She-Demon_**


	5. Chapter 4 and a half

_**I promised a sex scene and I hold up to my promises quite well. So... WARNING SMUT IS AHEAD! READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION. YOU CAN'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU. CAUSE I JUST DID IN THE LAST SENTENCE.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 4.5**_

_**One Hell of A Fuck**_

"_**Sex is a part of nature. I go along with nature."- Marilyn Monroe**_

* * *

We quickly prepare dinner while Ciel goes into his room. I manage to keep Mei-rin, Bard, Tanaka and Finny away by creating fake mice for them to chase and to try catching.

"My, what a smart way to keep the dogs away while the cats play." Sebastian says, showing me a toothy grin as he places the ham in the oven.

"I will finish up here. Please go help out Ciel with his dressing. I suspect the bruises weren't just for show." I command Sebastian as I start chopping vegetables.

He sighs before making his way to the boy's room. As he leaves I start on the sides for dinner, since Ciel will surely be very hungry after all he has been through today. As I finish each dish I make a mouse disappear to signify the work almost being over. But before I can finish the last dish, I feel a bit of pressure on my spine. A chin nestles itself in the dip of my collarbone. Hands make their way around my waist, elbows rest on my hips and fingers entwine making a firm lock.

"I must finish the sides, feed the staff, clean up after, serve Ciel and then make sure Ciel goes to sleep." I state, turning to face Sebastian.

"I can get all of that finished in seconds." Sebastian replies, releasing his grip on me.

He finishes the last dish as soon as I make the last mouse disappear. The four stamp their way to the kitchen in search of food. A simple meal is made for them in return for their promise to not break the corridor anymore.

"Yes, Rosalind." The four answer in unison.

Once I hear what I want, I allow them to eat. Whie everyone else starts shoveling food into their mouth, Finny stops mid-bite and looks up to me.

"This is delicious, you two should have some." Finny says, giving us a cute kitten-like smile.

"Thank you for the offer and the compliment but I am not hungry." I reply, giving Finny a genuine smile.

Sebastian says nothing but smiles at him before motioning me over to where he stands.

"You're going to be hungry when I am done with you." Sebastian whispers in my ear, his breath warming my lobe.

Even after all these years he still manages to make me blush at his erotic talk. Realizing it is not the time to be embarrassed by his words. I quickly get the food out to the dining room. Ciel has yet to come down, so I have Sebastian go to get him while I set up his dinner plate.

"Dinner took too long this time. I am extremely hungry." Ciel states as he walks into the dining room.

"I am very sorry, master." Sebastian says, bowing from the waist.

I curtsey without a word because I know I will yell at him for making us go retrieve his dumb ass. He must have have known I would too because he didn't say anything to me. He sits down to eat his food and waves his hand, signaling for us to leave. He must have noticed Sebastian's behavior. We have been at the manor for almost three years now and he notices even the slightest change in Sebastian. He soon realized why he acted like this and, at first, was disgusted with us, but soon accepted that this was going to happen.

"Tell Mei-rin she must clean up with Bard." Ciel says as we leave to the room.

"Yes sir." I reply, before closing the doors.

Sebastian quickly gives the staff their orders before taking my hand and leading me to his quarters. I enter his room to see raven colored walls with dark mahogany wood floors.

"The colors really suit you." I comment, feeling like I always say this when I enter his room.

He closes the door with a soft 'click', causing me to turn to him. Without saying a word he walks forward and shoves me onto the bed.

"If only you didn't tease me by wearing only your slip during our rescue." Sebastian says before ripping off my uniform and throwing it in the corner of the room.

He leans in to take off my slip's strap but I push him back.

"It was fun watching you squirm as it flew up every time I killed someone." I say, slowly unbuttoning his shirt.

His eyes flash his normal bright red, allowing me to change mine back to red and blue, while also allowing me to unfurl my wings once more. He takes his turn to unfurl his wings after watching me do it.

"You look better in this mixed human and demon appearance." Sebastian says as I finish with the last button of his shirt.

He takes off his shirt with his jacket before climbing on top of me. Although there is no love in this but satisfying need, I have always had him kiss me before we became joined. It all started from the first time I ever did this with him. I instinctually pecked him on the lips before he fully undressed me. He seemed to like it because thousands of years later he still does it.

"You look better with no clothing." I reply, my fingers messing with the waistband of his trousers.

He chuckles at me before sliding out of his pants and underwear. He leans back into me and presses his lips right on mine. I tilt my head to the right so I may capture his mouth better. His tongue slips into my mouth then lightly draws circle on my tongue. One hand plays with my left breast while the other traces the vein that goes up my thigh. I moan as his foreplay gets rougher. My hands stop laying on my sides and start to play with his long black hair. Since his kiss takes my breath, I back away so I may breathe, after all a half human does need some air. He doesn't stop for a moment, showing me his true mood by lightly biting the sweet spots on my neck. I can feel him pulling my slip up over my stomach before stopping just below my breasts. I comply to his advance by sitting up and letting him rip off the slip. He immediately uses his tongue to explore the newly revealed skin.

"S-Sebastian." I manage to stutter out, although it sounds more like a moan.

He looks up from my breasts to stare at me with his bright ruby cat-like eyes. His wings have returned to whence they came from along with mine. He and I only have one more article of clothing between us. My underwear and his gloves.

"Stop teasing me." I complain, writhing at how aroused I am from his touches.

"Oh, my sweet. Now it's my turn to make you squirm, my dear." Sebastian retorts, going back to letting his tongue trace the curve of my breast.

I try to not make noise to satisfy him but the moans escape me before I can even stop them. Only moments later do I feel his fingers stroke me through my underwear. I stop his movements as I grab his hands and move them so they are only inches above my face. Before Sebastian can figure out what I am doing, I take his right glove between my teeth and shift it from covering his hand to hanging from my mouth. He takes his other glove off the same way I did and places them on the floor next to the bed.

"Now that I have everything off, it's your turn, Rosy." Sebastian says, dipping his head between his legs and biting the hem of my panties.

He slides them off smoothly and slowly until they are fully off. He shows me by placing them next to his gloves. His mouth meets mine as he slides two fingers into me. I buck into his hand but he holds me down by pressing his body into mine. I can feel his member against my thigh and it gives me some inspiration as to what to do next. My hand snakes down his side as my other is still tangling itself in his hair. My hand carefully grabs the shaft of Sebastian's member, causing him to shudder. His lips rise from mine so he may look into my eyes then to where my hand has gone.

"Sneaky girl." He says, before gasping as I thumb over his member's head.

"You play dirty then I play along." I retort, still thumbing over his sensitive part.

His hand leaves my entrance and moves to my hand on him. He guides my movement to an up and down motion. I comply once more, seeing as it is making him grow longer and thicker.

"You have only gotten better with age." He says before sucking on the tender spots of my left breast.

I suck air between my teeth as I manage to bite back this moan. I feel his fingers pressing against my entrance, once more, probably already wet with what little human essence I already leaked. Suddenly I feel his fingers leave me and I look to see him staring straight into my inner demon. My hand leaves his member as he nudges it against my demon seal. I was given my seal on the inner thigh of my right leg. It looks like blood but, somehow, Sebastian can make out a flower in it.

"I have grown thanks to you." I say, as he hovers above me.

He smirks at me in his usual way that makes me warm on my insides. I wrap my arms around his neck before he plunges into me. I bite back another moan as he enters me.

"Let me hear your sweet seductive voice." He says, knowing I just bit back one. "Before I make it so you won't be able to say anything for a week."

I know he is not joking when he says this so I let out all of my moans, that burn in the back of my throat, out. With each thrust he gets harder and faster. Soon he is a blur only I can be in tune with. Demons take a while to hit an amazing climax. We have managed to become so in tune we both hit it at the same time. I know what makes him cum fast and he knows the same for me. My arms release their grip on his neck and my hands grab his forearms, which sit on either side of me. The bed shakes violently as his thrusts decrease in speed and increase in force. I take the hand with his seal and squeeze it, causing him to shudder mid-thrust in pleasure. Demon's seals are our most sensitive to pain and pleasure. He shakes my hand from his, taking it to where my seal is. He must be nearing his end because he always pushes my seal near the end so I may experience the waves of bliss with him.

"So soon?" I ask, as his hand hovers over my seal.

"I am afraid so, my dear." He answers, quickly pressing my seal with two fingers and massaging it.

I buck up as he pushes in. He is the deepest he can go inside me now. I can feel his warmth enter deep within. I don't know if I can get pregnant nor do I care. Sebastian cares so much he cums inside me every time. He pulls out then collapses on me. Although we are demons, even demons are tired after sex. Just like every time, he pulls me into his chest and wraps both arms around me. I don't know why he does this to me but if it satisfies then I am more than willing to let him. So I may be comfortable I turn to face him so I may actually nestle in the crook of his neck.

"You sure are one hell of a sex demon."

Sebastian chuckles at my statement, moving his arms so they sit on my hips.

"You sure are one hell of an abomination."

* * *

_**I hope you enjoyed the view into the events after dark between Rosy and Sebby.  
**_**_Trust me, there will be more so stay tuned for more._**

**_Yours Truly,_**

**_Rosalind~She-Demon_**


	6. Chapter 5

_**Hey guys!**_

_**HAPPY NEW YEAR TO YOU MY LOVES! I hope you all have a spectacular and fun filled year. Sorry I haven't posted in a long time. I just hit a big ditch and couldn't climb out for a while. Sorry. ANyway welcome all these lovely new people to our ever growing family. Welcome Hermione Voldemort Riddle, phebe. thomas .946, adrirose, SkyAzusa, dang3rOusbunnY956, bitchplzimbatman, yori neko, Myki Fri, megladon1616, krazylizzy12, WhiteLily.R, otaku. nerd. bookworm629, Sneakykitty432, BloodyGrim, Katara Melody Cullen, billie100997, animenarutorox39, black rose a.k.a jane, Sadarkangel, kittkattt, Livebloodlove, wolfkibagirl69, CorruptFlame, techflow96, ukitakeitalialover041757(hey buddy^_^)), ArcadiaDawn105, Shini Kurogane and Huggles. Arigoto. Thank you for following me and favoriting.**_

_**orangeporqupine-**__** I am glad you love the citrus. (/^_^)/**_

_**bakatrio-**__**Thanks. (*^_^)**_

_**otaku. nerd. bookworm629-**__** I wrote 4. 5 but it took out the period. (-_-)**_

_**Huggles-**__** I will be following the anime line and might make another following the manga.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 5**_

_**The Girly Guest**_

_**"Some girls are just born with glitter in their veins."- Paris Hilton**_

* * *

Sebastian and I, along with Mei-rin, Finny and Bard, stand by Ciel's side as he eats lunch. Halfway through the meal I hear a deafening scream echo through the corridor, from the other side of the house. I sigh as, knowing very well that Grell has managed to let his clumsiness win once again. He crashes through the mahogany door, clinging to the tea cart as if his very life is in dire circumstances. The cart topples to the floor while the tea-pot, full of boiling tea, lands directly on my poor sweet Finny.

"Ow!" Finny howls, falling to the floor with tears glistening in his adorable cat-like eyes.

My heart clenches as he cries out once more while some tears fall from his eyes. Once Grell realizes what's happening, he jumps up to try to help Finny but only manages to grab the tablecloth which holds all the food and drink Ciel is currently eating. My fists clench at my sides but Sebastian grabs my hands and unclench them.

"Calm yourself dear Rosy." He communicates to my mind while looking me straight in the eye.

"Here I thought only Sebastian and Rosalind would be inconvenienced by him." Ciel's says, placing two fingers to the middle of his forehead.

I glare at him while Grell tries to take his own life as atonement for the trouble he has caused. I walk over to the kneeling man and place a hand on his shoulder.

"Oh please Grell, don't kill yourself. Think of all the work you will cause when Sebastian and I have to clean up your spray of blood and corpse." I inform him with a polite smile.

"Indeed, we have too much to do without having to add corpse cleanup to our ever-growing list." Sebastian adds in his little insult.

"You are so kind Miss Rosalind and Sebastian." Grell says, looking up to the both of us like a common mutt.

Sebastian goes on to explain how to make tea while the others take notes. I stand in the corner internally chuckling as he serves the young master then checks the time. I suddenly remember we have an appointment soon and must get to the carriage soon.

"We must leave soon, Sebby." I whispering to Sebastian as he stands just behind Ciel.

"The carriage is waiting out front, Master. I want this house cleaned while we are away." Sebastian commands the four as they glare at Grell.

"Oh and Grell," I say, letting Grell look to me before continuing, "Please just sit there and try not to cause any trouble. If you want to do away with yourself, go to the garden and try not to make a mess."

We walk away as Grell starts praising us from where he kneels. The staff immediately begin cleaning the mess as I shut the door behind me. In a matter of minutes we enter the carriage and quickly go off to town. I don't have to look out of the window to know we arrive in town since the noise of crowds of people enter my ears. The carriage arrives to our destination and drops us off right in front of the store. I wait until after Ciel and Sebastian get out of the carriage then get out and tell the driver to wait nearby. Ciel and Sebastian enter the store as the driver leaves us. The store is small with an older man waiting at the counter.

"Oh little boy, have you come to pick up something for your..."

I cut off the elderly man by pushing a piece of paper right under his nose.

"We are here to pick this up." I inform him with a small smirk.

"Oh, I was wondering who would need a cane this small," the man opens a drawer and takes out a raven colored wood cane with a gold head, "isn't strange for a young man..."

Sebastian raises the cane fast and with precise movements so the cane's butt is only millimeters from the man head. The man shuts up and, instead, starts to sweat as Sebastian comments on the cane. Without another word from the man, we leave with the new cane. We decide to walk down the street instead of calling the carriage.

"How does anyone ever manage to break a cane," Ciel comments on one of Grell's clumsiest moments, "It is such a bother to special order them."

"You haven't had a growth spurt in some time too." I reply, causing Sebastian to chuckle a bit.

Ciel glares at me before falling silent while still walking down the crowded street.

"Mummy, mummy! Look at the new Funtom rabbit toy." A little boy exclaims peering through the glass of a toy store.

To think in only three years we made the company famous.  
Soon we walk back to the carriage and before I know it, we arrive at the manor. I feel something is off but I don't question it and just let Sebastian deal with it. We open the doors to reveal decorations covering almost every inch of the manor. Sebastian and I look to each other, thinking about how much time cleaning up will take, then look to Ciel who is in utter shock.

"WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO MY MANOR!" Ciel screams as he looks at all the decorations.

"It's become a girl's doll house..." I reply, as the trio explode from one of the side rooms.

As they run to us, I notice their ridiculous costumes they have, probably, been forced into. Finny wears bunny ears along with matching paws. Bard wears a frilly hair accessory for women. Luckily, Mei-rin escaped being costumed in anything. These antics could only be done by one person and that means I will most likely be forced into a gown soon.

"What is going on here?" I ask while Finny clings to my apron and Mei-rin cries at my feet.

"She's crazy." Bard howls, pointing in the direction of the door they had just barged through.

I hear a choking noise coming from the room as we approach it. I open the door and enter to see Grell hanging from the ceiling by a noose with bright orange bows on his neck and forehead.

"Please take him down, Sebastian." Ciel commands as Grell explains he is in the process of dying.

As Sebby goes to take him down, a bright orange flash pushes him and rams into Ciel. Lady Elizabeth greets him along with us before claiming she made the manor adorable and cute.

"It's so pink..." Ciel whispers to himself as Lady Elizabeth dances around him.

"I can only allow the cutest things in here. Isn't that right, Antoinette." Lady Elizabeth says looking at the corner.

I glance back to see Tanaka in a blonde curly-haired wig. I feel puke rising along with a bad feeling for what is to come. Sebastian gives a little comment on Tanaka before Elizabeth places a bright pink bonnet on his head. I can't help but snicker as he stares straight at her.

"Oh dear Rosy, don't think I forgot about you." Lady Elizabeth says, pinning cat ears to my hair.

"Oh thank you very much for thinking about me, Lady Elizabeth." I thank as she finishes putting on my ears.

She smiles at me before bowing and goes back to squashing Ciel to her. Sebastian explains to the rest what I already know. Elizabeth is betrothed to Ciel and daughter of a Marquis. Sebastian finishes his explanation, Elizabeth suggests since the manor is all decorated that we should hold a ball.

"Ciel, you will escort me to the ball and Sebastian will escort Rosalind." Elizabeth says, dragging Sebastian right next to me.

We both look to one another and sigh, since we will have to go with this sudden event. Without letting anyone talk against her, Elizabeth drags me and Grell to get all dressed up.

"I guess I will be escorting my lovely abomination to a ball." Sebastian says to my mind.

As Elizabeth drags me into her room, I learn that Ciel is being taught to dance by Sebastian. I laugh to Sebastian as he tries to teach the useless boy. I feel a brush go through my hair and flinch out of surprise. I turn to see a small curious face look at me, brush in hand and ribbon in the other.

"Anything wrong, Rosy?" Elizabeth asks, pouting since I stopped her.

"It's just I don't really let anyone touch my hair." I explain, trying to back away from her.

"Let her do it." Sebastian's thought enter my mind.

"Fucking bastard..."

"Oh Rosy, you have such long hair and it's two colors. I would love to do it prettily and I have an adorable dress for you to wear. Just look at Grell's dress." Elizabeth exclaims, pointing to the depressed man in a pastel blue gown in the corner of the room.

I let out a sigh but sit in a seat at the vanity so Elizabeth may brush the top of my head. The brush is somewhat soothing and reminds me of the little times I had my father brush my hair. I drift off into Sebastian's thoughts and see as he and Ciel dance together. I laugh at his mess ups but become silent as things take a dark turn.

"Done." Elizabeth says, snapping me back into my body.

I look to the mirror as Elizabeth backs away from me. She french braided my hair from the top and managed to weaved my blue hair so that it is throughout the braid down to the tip, which is tied with a deep violet ribbon.

"I have the most beautiful dress that will match you perfectly."

I turn to the bed to see a dark plum-colored dress. Elizabeth helps me put it on so I may take a better look at it.

"The style is a bit new and tight-fitting." Elizabeth explains as she smooths the petticoat and skirt.

The neckline dips a little too low for my liking but I allow it because it's what she wants. The sleeves cover up to my elbows before flaring out and hanging down. The bodice hugs my curves like a second skin and the skirt flares out with lilac colored trim on the bottom hem. a big lilac bow holds the skirt and bodice together.

"I have a couple of accessories for you to put on with it."

Elizabeth leaves my cat ears on my while pinning an amethyst clip just above my left human ear. Before I can ask her to stop she ties a mauve ribbon around my neck.

"All done." She cries before quickly donning a blood-red dress along with more accessories.

She drags Grell and I from the room back to the front hall. After a few moments of dressing up Bard and Finny more, she moves onto Mei-rin, who runs away as soon as her glasses are touched. Ciel commands Elizabeth to stop, causing us to look and see him in a cobalt colored jacket and pants with white undershirt. He wears a small top hat just off-center on his head. Elizabeth squeals with joy and races to where he stands at the top of the steps. Sebastian walks down the steps and straight to me.

"My you look very _appealing_." Sebastian comments as he examines my attire.

"Shut up. I hate you so much."

He giggles at my reaction, only angering me more. As we have a little spat, I notice things have gotten all too quiet. I look to Elizabeth to see her throw Ciel's family ring onto the ground, shattering some of the stone and braking the silver ring. Ciel, without thinking, runs at the girl and raises his hand to her. I immediately appear at his side, his cane in my left hand, and grab his raised hand with my right hand.

"You forgot your cane we went to so much trouble to get." I say, smoothly inserting the cane into his open palm.

He breathes deeply as he slowly take the cane from me and reflects on what almost happened. Elizabeth stands in front of me, crying into her hands.

"I am sorry for how Ciel has acted but that ring was a family heirloom handed to the head of every Phantomhive head." I explain as Elizabeth dries her eyes.

After my brief explanation, Elizabeth realizes her horrible mistake and adjusts her attitude. As she tries to make amends, Ciel picks up his ring and throws it out into the garden. He tells Elizabeth to stop weeping about the ring and then asks her to dance with him. Sebastian leaves my side quickly and starts to play the violin to a slow dancing tune. Grell suddenly has an epiphany and starts to sing along, surprising all of us with a deep, smooth voice. Soon Elizabeth falls into a deep sleep and we place her in a carriage. Grell volunteers to accompany her home and thanks us for everything we did. I sigh in relief as I watch the carriage leave the manor. Sebastian and I help prepare Ciel for bed. Ciel rubs his finger only to remember that his ring is gone. Sebastian kneels to him and replaces the ring on his finger.

"This ring has seen the deaths of my great-grandfather, my grandfather and it will see my own. It has seen all the pain the Phantomhive heads have been through. Without this ring, I close my eyes to I see their pains and hear their cries." Ciel says, curling his legs to his chest and grabbing his hair.

He squeezes his eyes shut and grits his teeth as if the spirits call him now. We stay to listen to him and when he finishes, we turn to leave. Before we can leave, he calls to us and asks us to wait until he falls asleep.

"As you wish, master." Sebastian answers for both of us.

We wait and when we know he is asleep, we quietly leave his room. I feel Sebastian stare at me as we walk down the hall together.

"You have already seen me naked. Why still stare at me in this horrid dress?"

"Because you actually look stunning in this deep purple, abomination." Sebastian says, turning me to face him and pulling me close to him.

* * *

_**Sorry again guys.**_

_**I promise another happy later this week for you.**_

_**Read and review please.**_

_**Yours Truly, **_

_**Rosalind~She Demon**_


	7. Chapter 6

_**Hey guys,**_

_**As promised, I have written another chappy for you all. Thank you to all who have forgiven me for not posting in a while. I am glad to say more have joined my ever growing army in the fight to get the copyrights to Kuroshitsuji(which I have to say I don't own... Yet). Anyway welcome to the ranks justiaslinn, foxywolf4321, AxCxP, alex forester, Centh97, KeepCalmAndReadMore and J13K6N99.**_

_**megladon1616-**__** I hope you are ready for this! (/^_^)/**_

_**Guest-**__** I try so hard to convey a sort of old friendship between them so thank you for commenting on that. I will try hard for you guys!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Jack the Ripper**_

"_**I revel in the chaos and thrive in pain for I was raised to be as powerful as I can be. Too much has happened to me and instead of letting it hinder me, I let it fuel my hate and power my actions. I may not be a perfect demon but I can be close."- Rosalind~She-Demon**_

"Did I ever tell you how much I hate you?" I ask, looking to Sebastian as we sit in the driver's seat of the carriage.

The sun beats down upon my skin and I think I can hear the sizzle as it burns. Sebastian looks at me before smirking and laughing.

"I can assure you, my dear, your skin is not cooking in the heat. You aren't even shedding any water." Sebastian replies, snapping the reigns so the horses may go faster.

"You know very well that demons don't sweat, but my human side is making me weak in this heat."

We always move to the summer home, against my will and Ciel's. I guess we have more in common than I thought. I can see the house coming into view and feel a cool relief. Sebastian snickers once he notices my expression to seeing the house. I hit him in the side, causing him to almost topple out of the seat. He adjusts back to how he was seated before I pushed him then goes to push me back. Knowing this is coming, I smack his hand away from me and slap his shoulder.

"You are losing your edge, dear Sebby. Losing some of your strength from not eating in a long time?"

Sebastian glares at me but I ignore it and jump from the seat because we have made it. I open the door for the young master while Sebastian dismounts the seat. After Ciel leaves the carriage, I have Sebastian take the horses to the stable and carry his luggage. After all he shouldn't make the woman carry his things.

"There are too many people in London." Ciel complains as I open the door for him.

"My thoughts exactly. But Sebastian says it is traditional for your human nobility to move houses during the changing of seasons." I explain, walking right behind him.

"The season, huh? Honestly, those cretins have too much free time."

"Getting away from the estate provides a much need change of pace." Sebastian says, smiling at me and Ciel.

"Especially away from the trio and Tanaka. We receive some much-needed quiet time..." I speak too soon as I open the door to the tea room.

The room is littered with books, stuffed toys, and many other things. Inside is Madame Red looking in a cupboard, Grell behind the room's couch and Lau looking inside a vase.

"Oh where is the tea," Madame asks, shutting the cupboard and glancing to Lau, "It isn't in that vase, silly dear."

"Madame Red?! Lau?! What are you two doing here?!" Ciel yells, stamping his foot like a spoilt child who didn't get a toy.

"You are here early." Madame Red comments, looking to us.

"You coming here can only mean one thing." Lau says, standing from where he is seated.

"The Queen's guard dog is making a move." Madame Red finishes Lau's thought.

Ciel glares at the two of them before ordering us to brew some tea and make a snack. We quickly throw together tea and an array of small snacks for the group. I stand in the corner with Sebastian as Ciel discusses his mission with his aunt and "friend." It seems someone has been giving prostitutes abortions then killing them and leaving them in alleys or hardly used side streets. The killer has been nicknamed "Jack the Ripper. This was another reason we came here. Lau warns Ciel against seeing the scene of the crime but he smacks away Lau's hand as it touches his face.

"You need not warn me of this. I am very capable of seeing her condition," Ciel replies to his warning, drawing his hand back to the arm of his chair, "In fact, we need to leave now so the yard won't block it off too much."

"I just put the horses in their stalls." Sebastian complains to my thoughts.

"You better go attach them to the carriage and hurry. It seems that our guest also plan to come with us." I reply to his mind, causing him to glare at me.

"Oh dear Rosalind, would you please help me with the horses?" Sebastian asks aloud, thinking I won't outright refuse him.

Instead of refusing him, I quickly look to the side and find a more appropriate answer to his question.

"Instead of I, who has barely enough strength to drag those horses, why doesn't Grell accompany you." I ask, watch Grell light up at my suggestion.

"Just hurry and bring the carriage around." Ciel snaps at us as everyone rises from their seats.

"Well played, my dear." Sebastian says to my thought as Grell and him walk out the door.

I make sure to chuckle as I watch Grell stare longingly at Sebastian. I quickly clean the room at demon speed when everyone is out of the room. I can hear the creaks of the steps as the group walks downstairs. In almost time, we get into the carriage and arrive at the crime scene. My demon side tries to take over as I smell blood and hear a tortured soul that has yet been delivered to where it should be. I revel in the terror of the confused and frightened spirit, I am tempted to torture it but Sebastian reads my mind and smacks my back. We arrive at the mouth of the alleyway of the crime scene to see a Scotland Yard detective reading some papers. He tries to shoo off Ciel but in response, Ciel asks to see the corpse. The detective, obviously a new person if he doesn't even know what the Queen's watchdog looks like, starts to freak out but stops as an older man commands him. The older man inquires to why we are here. Ciel insults them before holding up a letter with the queen's seal. Before the newbie detective can react, Ciel snatches the paper's he had been reading and starts to glance through them. Both Sebastian and I quickly memorize what little is shown as the older detective grabs them back and tell Ciel they are on the case. Without arguing anymore, Ciel orders us to leave and we do so.

"Seems like we have to visit him..." Ciel says, as we walk to _his_ shop.

"You don't mean?"

"Unfortunately your assumptions are correct." I reply to Lau's questioning.

The Undertaker is by my least favorite "thing" I have met since being here. I know her isn't a human but I can't quite figure out what he is. I haven't told Sebastian my thought because I am sure he will think I am just insane. We arrive in front of his shop and stand for a moment to stare at the sign. Sebastian explains who Undertaker is to the group before entering. We enter and Ciel calls for the oddball. He replies, scaring the group by slowly opening the lid of a coffin near by and giving us yellow eyed stare. Undertaker explains he had to make the prostitute beautiful before placing her in the coffin. Lau finally realizes why we have come here and asks what the price for the information.

"I have no desire for the queen's coins," Undertaker says, going to Lau then back to Ciel, "Give it to me... Give me prime laughter. Do that and I will tell you anything."

I sigh along with Sebastian as we watch this imbecile try to get a laugh from the boring Lau and pervy Madame Red. He walks over to Ciel and says he is the last chance for the information. Ciel sighs before looking to both of us.

"Will everyone please wait outside? Whatever you do, do not peek inside." I says, waiting until all the humans leave us in the store.

When I am sure they have left only I in here, I turn to Undertaker.

"Undertaker."

"Rosy."

"I know you aren't human so please kindly cut the act." I say, walking closer him.

Before I can extort anymore from him, he lets out a howling laugh. I listen as his sign falls to the ground and the group enters once more.

"My, my your little maid is a good story-teller." Undertaker says, clasping my shoulder very tightly.

"My pleasure, dear." I reply, smiling at the elusive asshole.

"Rosy, let go out it for now." Sebastian says, wrapping an arm around my waist as Undertake takes everyone into the back.

In a few minutes, Undertaker explains how the killer murdered the women. Undertaker challenges Ciel, who swears on his family's crest he will kill all those who defile the queen's garden. As soon as we finish, we all depart except me when I feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn to see the yellow eyes of the fellow nonhuman.

"It seems I am not the only nonhuman the young master is acquainted with." Undertaker says, eying me like a piece of meat.

"Too bad I can see through your ruse."

"It seems your friend over there can't even tell either. How is it I am caught by such a lovely thing?"

"Because all roses have thorns." I reply, as Undertaker's eyebrow raises.

I turn to leave him but a hand twirls me around and before I can even let out a word, something presses against my lips. I stare, wide-eyed, as Undertaker's lips press against mine. I try to push him away but he has otherworldly strength on his side. After a few seconds, he release me from his grip. I step back before slapping him right across his face. He doesn't cower away but just stands there with an idiotic grin plastered on his face.

"The thorns hurt so good." Undertaker says as I storm out of the shop.

I take a few moments to collect myself before entering the carriage and sitting next to Ciel. Right across from me sits Sebastian, who stares at me but doesn't ask. As the carriage starts back to the house, the group discusses the information Undertaker gave us and make a profile of what our suspect traits would be. Soon they realize that they couldn't check all the alibis of the suspects fast enough but Sebastian butt in and explained a Phantomhive butler isn't worth salt in he couldn't do this simple of a task. Before he can be stopped he leaps from the carriage with me in tow. Iwave bye to the group as I follow Sebastian out.

"You should tell me when you want me to go with you instead of just grabbing my hand." I scold just as Sebastian pulls me into a dark alley and pushes me against the wall.

"What did he say and do to you?" Sebastian asks, gripping my wrists.

"What ever are you talking about?"

"Rosalind Maria..." Sebastian starts to say my full name but I slap a hand over his mouth.

"Undertaker is not a human, my love. He only proved it when you all left me inside and before I left he figured out I am not human."

"That is not all that happened." Sebastian growls, tightening his grip on my wrist.

"I really can't hide much from you can I?" I ask, teasing him by getting closer to him.

"Your body belongs to me and me alone."

"I am no object!" I yell, feeling my form shift between human and demon.

"Calm yourself, Rosalind. Just tell me what Undertaker did so we may get in with our day."

"He fucking kissed me and I couldn't push away because his strength was more than a human."

He falls silent and I turn to leave but I am twirled around and, yet again, kissed right on the lips. A tongue breaks apart my lips and thrashes through my mouth before suddenly leaving me. I glare at Sebastian as he wipes his lips. He smiles before dashing off somewhere and leaving me to run to the house and make dinner without him. I transport to the house and, instead of making dinner, snap my fingers. Food appears on the clothed table, another snap sets the plates and silverware. While I wait for the group and Sebastian, I allow myself to become my demon form, which hasn't happened since the last time I was with Sebastian. My uniform transforms into the familiar navy blue corset with black lace pattern on it, tight black stockings tucked into my spike heeled boots. My human brown skin turns into my coolalabaster tone, my eyes to their original blue and red tone and my hair grows longer until it touches the floor. My wings unfold, cracking as each wing is unfurled slowly.

"My, who is this lovely thing in our dining room?"

"Certainly not here for your enjoyment." I retort, turning to see Sebastian standing right behind me.

In my demon form, I am taller than Sebastian's human form (a/n around 6'8. Yes demons are tall as hell(^~^)) and muscular.

"I still question why I followed you here."

"I still question how I became so enamoured in a little wolf such as yourself." Sebastian replies, changing into his true form and walking closer to me.

He pushes me onto the table before connecting his lips to mine once again.

* * *

_**Thank you for reading this. I have mid terms this week so I don't know if I will be able to post more than one chappy. Thank for understanding.**_

_**Read and Review please.**_

_**Yours Truly,**_

_**Rosalind~She-Demon**_

* * *

_**S**_


	8. Chapter 7

_**Hey people,**_

_**So quick post. Thank you Firestar5277, NinjaOfSilence, Stellar Nymph, CyberSkylar, graceful. nyxx, BlackAAce and draconisnoire43. Disclaimer- I know I don't own anything in Kuroshitsuji.**_

**_bakatrio-_ I am so glad that I can get Sebastian to act like himself. I try to get the characters correctly and predict what they would say and do. Thank you for always reviewing.**

* * *

_**Chapter 7**_

_**His Maid, Dancing**_

* * *

_**"The dance can reveal everything mysterious hidden in the music, and it has the additional merit of being human and palpable. Dancing is poetry with arms and legs."- Charles Baudelaire**_

* * *

Sebastian has never kissed me when we weren't having sex before. I would know if he was in his time of month and I haven't seen any of the usual signs that it is near.

"Has your hunger finally made you crazy?" I tease, pushing Sebastian back a little and giving him a sly smirk.

With no words, he keeps me pinned on the tabletop. His mouth trails down the side of my face then my neck and hovers just above my chest. His hands make their way around to my back and slowly unties the ribbon, the only thing that holds my corset to my body. Something is off about his movements and manner. I look to his eyes only to notice that they seem dull and cloudy, like something has overtaken him and plays him like a puppet.

"Sebastian," I push him once more and sit up so I may get a better look at his eyes, "What is wrong with you?"

The cloudiness seems to burn off and he turns back to the Sebastian I know. Before he can answer, I hear the carriage passing the front gates of the house. I morph back into my dainty maid form as Sebastian quickly fixes the table. We, slowly, walk to the front door and greet the group as they leave the carriage. I chuckle to myself as I see their eyes widen as they look at us, unbelieving that we Sebastian and I had already gotten all the information we need. I mean we are demons with magnificent powers, so this is merely child's play.

"So you have caught the man?" Madame Red asks, eying us up and down in suspicion.

"No, merely a list on the criteria we were discussing and a list of suspects along with their statements about what they were doing that night." I say, looking at the scrolls that suddenly appear in Sebastian's hands.

"That is impossible to do in such a short amount of time." Madame Red exclaims, angering me because of the amount of doubt she has in us.

In rebuttal, Sebastian slices the ribbon of one scroll and reads all the statements on the scroll. After finishing his ranting, the scroll falls to the floor and the brain of Madame Red's tries to comprehend every one of Sebastian's words.

"With all of these compiled, we have narrowed it down to one person as our suspect to fit the criteria." I explain, becoming in tune to Sebastian's mental wave length.

"Viscount Druitt..." Sebastian explains then looks to me.

"Otherwise known as Aleister Chamber." I finish his thought looking to the group.

"Now we are going to investigate him tonight, for he is holding a ball in his home for all nobles." Sebastian states, looking to me in a sly manner.

"You are going to have to be the bait along with Master Ciel my dear." Sebastian tells my thoughts.

Fire surges through my veins as I learn this but hold back until the others leave the room. Once everyone hears Sebastian's plans on how to go about the ball, they leave to ready themselves. As soon as they leave, I turn to Sebastian and glare at him.

"Oh I your glare is the most beautiful about you other than your moans." Sebastian says before leaving to help the young master into his disguise.

I go to my room in the house to see a dress on my bed. A piece of paper sits next to it saying; "This is what you will be wearing tonight. I expect you to put on makeup and look decent enough for me to call you my abomination." -Sebastian

I let out a sigh before looking to the dress once more. I already have a corset on so all I need to do is put the dress on. Once it's on, I examine it more thoroughly for anything that might wrong. The dress is a dark teal color with sleeves that hang just below my shoulders. The bust dips so the tops of my breasts show. Silver lines the hem of the bust and sleeves while also making a clear line between the upper and lower portion of the dress. The skirt is three tiers of puffy ruffles covering my feet. I wear short silver heels with bows on the top of them. I go to snap my fingers to do my hair but a hand grabs my shoulders. I turn to see Sebastian standing right in front of me.

"Now I can do your hair for you, my love." He says, motioning me to sit in a chair.

I take a deep breath before sitting in the chair. Sebastian takes slow, long strokes while brushing my hair. I lengthened it so it reaches the middle of my back. I feel a slight tingle as Sebastian's fingers work through my hair. Some how this is a bit more sensual than when he touches my womanly parts. I sharply inhale as his finger trails down my back.

"Are you almost done, Sebby?"

"I have finished, Rosy."

I stand up so I may go to the vanity in the corner. I look to see my blue hair twisted up and pinned so it encircles my black hair, which Sebastian curled.

"Now for your makeup. Druitt likes women with nice looking makeup." Sebastian explains, placing the chair near the vanity.

"Fine." I retort, slamming into the chair and almost break it.

I hate baiting men that I can't feed on. Sebastian is the only one I have been with and haven't fed off of, although I am sure he would quench my hunger easily. I stop my thoughts as I feel a brush swipe across my face. The tiny bristles transfer the powder onto my face as Sebastian swipes it across my face multiple times. Another brush comes across my cheeks and then another goes over my lips.

"I am finally done with all of your preparations." Sebastian says, patting my shoulders.

I open my eyes to see my face have no flaws, covered by powder, pink cheeks and red lips. Sebastian grasps my chin and turns it so I may face him. As soon as I face him, he gives me cat-like smile.

"My you are very beautiful when polished, my lovely abomination."

"No thank to you." I sneer, pushing away his hand.

Sebastian quickly dons his own disguise as I stare at myself in a full length mirror. Since we are finished, we make our way to the front hall. I see Madame Red, Lau and Mistress Ciel waiting for us. Ciel wears a pink dress with a pigtail wig and pink flower covered hat.

"Stop staring." Ciel commands, as I glance over his disguise.

"My, if no one goes after you, I will." Lau says, eying me from head to toe with a lustful stare.

"You will do no such thing." Ciel snaps, walking to the carriage.

I ignore their bickering and enter the carriage right behind Madame Red, who is also escaping the fighting. As we go to the soiree, Sebastian explains who the Viscount is. A medical school graduate who holds parties to, perhaps, ritualistically kill prostitutes. Madame Red also adds he might also be doing black magic. The carriage jerks to a stop and a servant opens the door for us. Ciel then I step out first, so no one may step on our dresses. I walk in before everyone so I may establish my identity as Rose, a 'beautiful' single woman with money and fame as an actor. I possess the minds of all the nobles in the party and those planning on coming and implant the identity in their minds. As I enter, people start to crowd around me, asking for dances and many other things. Madame Red, Lau and the others don't notice because they are already preoccupied with a little group around them.

"Ciel is my niece visiting from the country and Sebastian is her tutor." Madame Red explains to the party goers surrounding her.

I draw away from them so I may inquire on my own. As I near a group, a familiar voice makes its way into my ears. I spin around as I notice Lady Elizabeth looking my way.

"Oh I love that dress." I hear her exclaim and hear footsteps near me.

I walk away in haste, knowing I couldn't implant my identity in her since she already knows who I am. I lose her as she spot Ciel across the way, and go back to looking for the Viscount. I don't need to look far for I hear the cries of women. I look in the direction of the squealing pigs and see a man with cream skin, shoulder length platinum hair and wide amethyst eyes. As I make my way to talk to him, music starts to play and my way becomes blocked with dancers. Knowing I must be bait or face the wrath of Sebastian, I ask a man to dance and position myself in front of the Viscount. As I dance, I notice Sebastian dancing with Ciel, who is glaring at Sebastian while also worrying about Elizabeth.

"My, you are as beautiful up close than from afar." The man I dance with says, trying to seduce me with his smile.

Much to my disgust, I smile to him and thank him for them compliment. As the dance finishes, a familiar figure enters my line of sight.

"My your dance was as graceful as a robin and as beautiful as a red rose, my sweet lady." Aleister Chamber exclaims, as he approaches me.

"Good evening, my dear Lord Druitt." I reply, curtseying him as he bows.

"I do hope you are enjoying the party, my lovely lady." Aleister says, taking my hand in his and kissing the top in a gentle manner.

I cross my arms just below my breasts, pushing them up a little and smile.

"I have been waiting to speak with you all night. I am so used to parties. I am very bored and do so hope to find something more enjoyable." I say, pouting and giving him the best puppy-look I can muster.

Aleister gives me a sly smile as I say this.

"What a spoiled little robin you are," Aleister wraps an arm around my waist, his fingers sinking lower, "Looking for something more entertaining?"

I shudder a little and look to Sebastian, who is on the brink of ripping this human's intestines and painting the wall with his warm blood. Aleister pulls me against him, causing me to stare back to him.

"You know something else that will amuse me?" I ask, grasping his forearm and making tiny circles with my fingers.

"Of course I would be happy to show you them, my robin. Sweet little thing" He replies, grasping my chin and tilting it so I look up to him.

I swear Sebastian won't need to hurt him because after this I will revel in his bloodshed. I notice across the dance floor, stands Lady Elizabeth staring very adamantly at me. The dancing guests block her way so I try to hurry the conversation along.

"Like what?" I ask, hoping he will take me to his other 'activities' soon.

"You really want to know that badly?"

"Oh very much so."

If he asks me one more time, I will scream. As the dance ends, Lady Elizabeth runs towards my direction but, last second, Sebastian lands right in front of us and distracts the girl.

"Oh stop teasing me. Can we please leave now?" I ask, giggling as his smirk widens.

"Certainly, my dear." He replies, wrapping his arm around my side, once more, and guiding me up a flight of stairs.

A door closes behind us and conceals us in utter darkness. When the door shuts, a gas enter the room. The gas would normally knock out humans so I pretend to fall prey to it and smack into the floor with a small thud.

"Aren't you enjoying yourself, little robin." Aleister says, as he thinks I am unconscious.

The scum picks me up from the floor and walks down some stairs. My hands are tied in front of me and a blindfold is placed around my eyes. He then puts me in a cage and locks the door with a key around his scrawny neck. I pretend to arouse as a curtain is thrown open.

"And now for the crowned jewel of the evening. I am sure she would make a lovely decoration or pet. She can be kept whole or sold for parts. Her hair is a unique black and blue for the exotic collectors here tonight." I hear Aleister explain my appearance to a bunch of low-level scum humans.

"So this black market human selling."

The people start to bid on my body as I blow out the candles in the room. I knock out all the patrons in the room and give Aleister a good quick in a man's sensitive area. I can feel Sebastian's smirk as I re-enter the party.

"I think this solves the Jack the Ripper case. Easier than I thought it would be." Ciel says when I finish explaining everything to him.

"Excellent." Sebastian exclaims, smirking and wrapping his arm around me.

We leave the party and arrive home in a short amount of time. I hurry to my room, throw off the dress and wash the makeup quickly. I can only take so much of acting and being like this.

"To answer your question from this afternoon. I needed to burn that man's touch from your body and mind. Now I must do it again."

Sebastian grasps my waist and pulls me close in embrace, placing his lips on mine. We fall onto the bed and the look he had this afternoon returns. Only, this time, I let him do as he pleases.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading. You like? Well tell me so I know. **_

_**Click that review button.**_

_**Much appreciated.**_

_**Yours Truly,**_

_**Rosalind~She-Demon**_


	9. Chapter 8

_**Hey guys,**_

_**Sorry for not posting in a while. I hope this makes up for it. Thank you to ToxicFireStarter, ks vamp girl, jannekevandelaar, Toraq8, Anneliese Bain, Tashielove, alipieles, Anime-Freak1298, Elicorn, HarmonySteel, 1hannahgirl, Sing97, Moonlightgeeky and Micky-Moo for following me.**_

**_orangeporcupine- Yeah he is. Danger zone!_**

**_bakatrio- He can possess me anytime. Haha Deman_**

**_Elicorn- I am glad I was able to write good enough to make someone cry. Sorry I made you cry though._**

**_Micky-Moo- I am so glad you love my story. I hope this chappy is good enough for you to love._**

* * *

_**Chapter 8**_

_**An Unexpected Twist**_

* * *

_**"Some things are so unexpected that no one is prepared for them."- Leon Rosten**_

* * *

"We didn't catch the right man!" Ciel screams, slamming the newspaper onto the dining table.

The headline explains it all, throwing it in Sebastian and I's faces. I feel my anger taking over slowly but stop as Sebastian's hands slides into mine and squeezes it.

"How many times must I calm you down?" Sebastian asks my thoughts, just like usual.

"As many times as I want you too, love."

He sighs at me before going to Ciel and apologizing. Ciel scolds us both for being unable to see that Chamber was the wrong person. I am a demon, not a motherfucking fortune-teller! I refrain from talking, as always, and opt to thinking about where we went wrong. Before I can figure it out, Ciel moves from the table to the tea room for a game of chess with Madame Red. They start to talk about his return to this 'underworld' and his reasons for coming back here. I don't bother to listen, that is, until I hear my name.

"Why don't you leave it to Rosalind and Sebastian?" Madame Red asks, purposely looks to us.

"They are merely my chess pieces." Ciel states, shutting down Madame Red about the subject.

They continue talking, eventually digressing to how much she cares for him as her own. Ciel doesn't accept the affections like any normal child would from a mother-like figure. I let out a sigh as he stays still as Madame takes her leave. Sebastian and I follow her out to the front door.

"There is no need to guide me home." Madame Red says, turning to us.

"But Madame..." I start to say but Red holds up her hand to stop me.

"Please don't leave that boy's side. Make sure he doesn't stray from the path and get lost." Madame Red explains, placing a hand on each of our shoulders.

Sebastian kneels to the ground as I take a deep curtsey.

"Fear not. We shall protect him to the end." Sebastian says for the both of us.

"We shall use our lives as barriers against those want to harm him." I continue as we rise from our respective stances.

The door opens to reveal Grell holding an umbrella while it pours rain around him. He opens the carriage door and Madame Red dashes inside.

"The only human that fit the criteria we have been that man, Druitt." Sebastian says, letting out a sigh.

"Human..." I stop after the one word, hopefully allowing Sebastian to catch on.

"That is such a divine mind have in your body."

"Only for my love." I reply, giving Sebastian my best cat-like grin.

Sebastian goes to explain about his new realization to the boy. Knowing Ciel would want to immediately check out the brothels and alleys, I ready the horses and carriage. The rain stops as I finish hooking up the horses and as Sebastian comes to drive. We take it to the front of the house just as Ciel walks out the door. He climbs in when I open the door for him. After closing the door behind him, we quickly make our way to the only brothel that hasn't been hit yet. We drop the carriage at a nearby stable then position us right in the back alley that is the entrance to the brothel. No one can go to the brothel without us noticing them. The boys start talking to each other but Sebastian slowly digresses. I look to Sebastian to see him holding a female black cat. I let out a deep, low growl as the cat notices me and starts to hiss.

"Now, now my loves..." Sebastian starts to say but is cut off by a high-pitched scream from the direction of the brothel.

"Impossible. We have been here the whole time." Ciel complains as we run to the building.

Ciel throws open the door to a marvelous sight of multiple pools of blood and butchered limbs. Suddenly I feel another presence, apart from the boy and us demons. A presence I haven't felt in a while. Sebastian must feel the same thing for he sprints forward and pulls Ciel from the doorway, covering his eyes quickly. Once he is a good distance away, Sebastian keeps his hand on the boy's eyes as Ciel empties the contents of his stomach onto the cobblestones.

"Quite the mess you made in there, Jack the Ripper." I say, looking to the doorway.

"Or should I call you by the name we used to call you, Grell Sutcliff?"

"Y-you have it all w-wrong. I heard the scream and ran here but she..."

I silence the man as quickly as he started talking.

"I think you can stop playing innocent in that body, Sutcliff," Sebastian orders, smirking at the man, "This is the first time I have met one of you in the human world."

"Same with me. You performed the role of "clumsy, incompetent butler" quite professionally, if I may say so myself." I continue Sebastian's thoughts as he tries to calm the shaken boy.

"Professionally," Grell smiles, showing his shark-like teeth, "Do you think so, Rosy?"

Grell unties his hair from the ribbon and slowly removes his disguise as we converse. He combs his hair as it changes from dark brown to bright scarlet. His eyes turn from dull muddy brown to a flashy yellow. He places fake eyelashes on his eyes and places on black gloves. As a final touch, he dons red framed glasses attached to a chain around his neck.

"That right. I am an actress, honey. An amazing one at that. But you two are certainly not Rosalind and Sebastian either, are you?" Grell asks, as he finishes dressing himself.

"Oh poo. We have been found out." I say, putting a hand to my cheek and donning a worried expression before looking to Sebastian.

He chuckles to himself as I take my hand from my face.

"Those are the names we received from our young master, so yes, we are at the moment."

"So you are both "faithful dogs"? Though a fine-looking man like you, that's fabulous too. Well then, Sebastian...Wait Sebas-chan... Let me reintroduce myself. I am Grell Sutcliff, butler to the Burnetts. I am sure us two butlers and maid can get along splendidly." Grell rants, blowing a kiss to Sebastian. who shudders in disgust.

"Ah, I finally get to meet you two in my true form!"

Grell rants about him never seeing a demon butler or maid before.

"I could say the same about you. I have never seen a shinigami play the role of butler before." I sneer the word shinigami, emphasizing my hatred for the beings.

"Why would a divine being such as yourself bother to play a butler?" Sebastian asks, still holding CIel to him with a hand on the eyes and arm around the waist.

"Well, you can say I fell in love with certain woman."

"And that woman would be?" I ask, hoping this additional presence isn't what I think.

"You don't need to ask, do you?"

Madame Red steps out from the dark room. I look to Ciel, who removes Sebastian's hand to see for himself.

"I didn't calculate on anyone being able to see Grell for what he is." Madame Red says, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Naturally you were on the initial suspect list. But your alibi was perfect." Ciel states, his nerves have finally faded from him.

"You suspected even your own aunt?" Red asks, somehow, surprised at this fact.

"If you had the potential to be Jack, any blood relation was irrelevant. None of the humans on the suspect list could have committed all the murders. But if one had an inhuman accomplice that would change everything..." Ciel keeps explaining as I drift off into my realm.

I already know what h is going to say, although I wish it could have been a bit different for him. Just as I think of something, Sebastian saves Ciel and I from a quick death by chainsaw.

"What is that thing?!" Ciel yells, as Sebastian pushes away the shinigami.

"Shinigami have tools to harvest souls. That weapon there is a shinigami's sickle." I explain, readying myself for another attack.

"Sickle is such a dull name; don't call it that! Not after I customized it to my personal specifications!" Grell whines at me, like a small child.

"This is a "death scythe" only I can wield and it can hack any being to pieces! I've behaved myself so well lately, I'm out of shape now. I want to get some real exercise for a change with you, Seba-chan."

"Could I ask you not to say such repugnant things? We are on duty, plus she is mine and I intend to only keep her." Sebastian states, looking to me as I glare at Sutcliff.

"How stoic you are. Another thing to make you more irresistible. You see red is my favorite color. I have red hair, lipstick, and clothes. It makes everything gorgeous. So I paint those women with pretty, pretty red blood. In fact it will make you look even finer looking than you already are. I'm really going to tear you up inside and make you beautiful like scattered red rose petals."

"A shinigami quietly harvests souls of the dying. A maid/butler subserviently follows their master like a shadow. Your vulgarity violates the aesthetics of both, and quite frankly, we both find it sickening." I say, changing my eyes to their normal color.

"You mistake me. I'm a more deadly efficient butler than I look." Grell says, looking at both of us with lust filled eyes.

"In my own black name and that of the Queen, I order you: Put an end to them." I hear Ciel says and look to see him show the seal in his eye.

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian complies, taking off his glove to reveal his seal.

"As you wish." I reply, knowing that he needs protection against this blood thirsty shinigami.

"You are to not leave his side, even if I am dying." Sebastian orders me, as he takes off his other glove.

"As you wish." I repeat myself.

* * *

_**Sorry it took so long to post guys.  
I am so grateful for the reviews so thank you to those who took their time to do it.  
Please some more if you can, so I know I am still writing an enjoyable story.**_

**_Yours Truly,_**

**_Rosalind~She-Demon_**


	10. Chapter 9

_**Hey guys,**_

**_Sorry I haven't been able to post in a while. I will try to post more often. Welcome GothicEmoGirl95, paige. necromancer, MaidMaliya, ALuckyStrikerNurse, Raven Blackknight, RubyFlash321, mjkcsk, CyberSklar, ashtyn2188, WheeljacksGirl, MissSpongly and I'm-a-Klaus-addict for following. You guys are amazing!_**

**_Micky-Moo-_****_ I hope this scene lives up to your expectations._**

**_heather schmidt- I hope you like this chappy._**

**_bakatrio- Thank you very much. I appreciate every review you make. Thank you again._**

**_ashtyn2188- I promise you I will never ever give up on this story. I have ever done this and will never do that to anyone. I know the feeling when a story is abandoned and won't ever be updated. It's saddening and heart breaking that you will never get the ending. I promise I will never let that happen. I am so so so so happy this is your favorite BB story. That line made me so unbelievably happy. Arigoto!_**

* * *

_**Chapter 9**_

_**The Dark Past**_

_**"Our dead are never dead to us, until we have forgotten them."-George Eliot**_

* * *

"Aw yes! Run more! We'll play tag, Sebastian!" Grell yells as he chases Sebby through the intersecting alleyways.

Grell's scythe is a hair's width from Sebastian's skull as he dodges it. Another swing tries to hit Sebastian's head but, instead, connects with a brick wall. Sebastian flips over the scythe and lands, like a cat, a few meters away. He pause to catch his breath, which turns out fatal when Grell catches him by surprise and backs him against another wall. He swings his scythe with inhuman speed but Sebastian catches the blade between his palms.

"Now, now, if you don't escape you will get cut. It's much more stimulating when it hurts a little, isn't it?"

I watch the saw cut into my dear's shoulder and have to look away to stop myself from running to his aid. I must keep to my orders he gave me.

"We have now become a guard dog and his prey." Madame Red says, causing me to turn to her.

Ciel stands in front of her, wrapped in Sebastian's overcoat.

"If it's hunted or be hunted... There's only one choice!" Madame Red screams, running at Ciel with a silver knife.

Quick as lightning, I shove Ciel from her path and right behind me. It might have been because of my height and how low she is thrusting her weapon, but Madame manages to slice me right where my seal is on my inner thigh. Ciel's eyes widen as he realizes where I have been slashed. Madame Red backs away from me and turns from both of us. I grasp my thigh, for it feels like someone has thrusted hot coals inside it and are pushing them deeper. I feel my powers weaken as I ooze out the human equivalent of demon blood.

"You are a doctor! Why are you doing this?! Ciel yells at his aunt, while her back is still to us.

"A kid like you would never understand even if I told him!" Madame Red screams, turning quickly and shoving me away from Ciel.

She grabs the boy's throat and slams him into a brick wall. I try to stand but I am losing too much 'blood' and my body isn't taking too well to it. I watch the grip on Ciel's throat grow tighter as she looks at him.

"You," Madame Red pauses to take a breath, "You were never supposed to be born!"

Her knife swings down but stops midway as her eyes widen.

"Young Master!" I hear Sebastian shriek before the sound of ripping of flesh echoes through the night.

Sebastian leaps from where he stands and goes in for the kill. Just before he can finish her, Ciel yells out a command; "Don't kill her!" Madame Red drops the knife, causing it to clatter to the cobblestones. Sebastian takes his hand from her neck and grasps his shoulder in the same way I grasp my thigh, to close our wounds and stop the loss of our 'blood.' I look to where Grell is and see Sebastian's arm lying right in front of him. I swear I will rip Grell's throat out.

"Sebastian? Rose?" Ciel questions looking from him to me, as we both try to heal.

"Oh Sebas-chan, you have backbone. To think you'd sacrifice an arm to save that kid," Grell states, looking to Sebastian from where Grell sliced his arm off, "But how poorly you compare, Madame."

Grell, slowly, walks closer to us, his steps echo in the small alleyway.

"Hurry up and kill the brat!" Grell yells, stopping a couple of meters from us.

I glance back to Madame Red to see her face in her palms. Her shoulders shake up and down and her breathing hitches. Her hands leave her face to show her eyes glistening with salt water.

"I loved my sister...I loved him...I loved their... I can't... I can't do it after all. I can't kill him." Madame Red says, rubbing her hands while looking to the ground.

"You're saying that now? After slicing so many women to bits. If you don't erase him, he will erase you." Grell says, throwing the chainsaw on his shoulder.

"Madame..." Ciel starts to say but is cut off by his aunt.

"But, but this boy is my..."

Grell sinks his scythe into the flesh of Madame Red's upper torso. I look to Sebastian and Ciel to see the same wide-eyed look on both.

"I'm disappointed in you, Madame Red! I have no interest in you if you're just another woman!" Grell yells as she falls back from his scythe's impact.

Blood sprays from the open wound and her mouth. As she falls, her cinematic reel(which is basically her whole life in a movie-like stream) is pushed through her wound and revealed to us.

"This.." I begin to say but am, yet again, cut off by Grell.

"Our job as shinigamis is to replay and examine the memories of those on the To-Die list distributed by the Powers that Be. We determine what kind of person they were, what kind of life they lived, whether they should be killed or left alive..."

"In other words, you make them watch their own life flash before their eyes." I say, trying to pick myself up.

"Ugh, don't call it something so dull! This is the grim reaper's true ability; dramatic pain. This is the Cinematic Record!" Grell exclaims, giving us a sharp smirk.

We watch as her life flashes before our lives. Her lost love, murdered husband, death of unborn child, removal of her child and her loss of her sister. All of which, drove her to madness and the murder of her first prostitute. I look away, trying to rid myself of the images for it was in her right that we delve into her past. I do retain some human-like features from my mother. I learn respect for the privacy of others, although I haven't really cared until now about that. I feel her record fade and turn to see Grell say something then walk away from us. Ciel kneels near her body and closes the open eyes of Red.

"What are you doing, Sebastian," Ciel asks, still kneeling near Red, "I told you to put an end to Jack the Ripper. It's not over yet. Don't dawdle. Hurry up and kill the other one! Rose won't be able to lose much blood after you tend to her when you're finished with him."

"Very good, my lord." Sebastian says, smiling at Ciel.

Grell stops in his tracks so he can hear the conversation.

"I was going to be nice and let you go, but if you insist, I'll send you all to Heaven!" Grell yells, swinging her scythe.

"Heaven? Heaven and I are strangers." Sebastian says, from where he floats in the air.

I stand straight, the gash splitting more open as I do so. I try to heal fast but the half human in me causes the healing process to be significantly slower than the average demon's. Sebastian, who has made a full recovery by now, aims a kick at the shinigami's head but misses by a few centimeters.

"You went after a lady's face! You fiend!" Grell yells, after dodging the attack.

"Of course, you see. I am merely one hell of a butler." Sebastian replies from in front of Grell.

After exchanging taunts at one another they start to battle once more. I glance to Ciel, who places his coat over the woman lying on the ground. I look back to the fight to see Grell and Sebastian dodging one another's attacks with grace, while Grell explains the two as Romeo and Juliet. I watch Sebastian shudder in disgust and giggle a little at his expense. The two jump from rooftop to rooftop dodging, countering and do many other things. The saw revs as Grell goes after Sebastian. Before I know it, I watch as the saw slashes open my lover's chest. His Record comes out from the wound to show Tanaka with his usual green tea-cup. I laugh more as Grell's face freezes with a look of confusion. The records show the life we have been leading this past year and this angers Grell but makes one hell of a show. Sebastian rises from his injuries and finds his way behind Grell, who isn't paying too much flips away from him and raise the saw in his direction. Sebastian takes off his tattered coat remains, keeping it in his hand. As the two jump in the air, Sebastian shoves the coat in the blade of the saw, causing it to be stuck and stop the blade's motion. With the blade out of the fight, Sebastian starts beating up the shinigami with his bare fists, marring the face of Grell with swollen parts and slits above the eyes, as well as on the cheeks. The shinigami lands only a couple of yards from us and starts talking as Sebastian comes closer to us.

"It seems you can't kill a shinigami with your bare fists. This shinigami's sickle, which can cut anything. Can it be able to cut you?" Sebastian asks, taking his coat from the saw as he walks toward Grell.

"What a-are y-you thinking?! N-n-n-n-no." Grell says, trying to crawl away.

"I don't enjoy being kicked, but doing the kicking feels rather nice. Young master, hideous though he may be, he still is a divine being. Are you willing to shoulder the heavy crime of killing the divine?" Sebastian asks, pausing to make sure this is what Ciel wants.

"Are you asking me to repeat my order?" Ciel, simply, asks Sebastian.

"Very good, my lord."

Sebastian swings down just as Grell asks whether Ciel wants to know who murdered his parents. Just before the scythe touches Grell, a metal staff blocks the path. We all look to the roof to see a man in a suit with glasses, pale skin and blonde hair.

"I apologize for interrupting your conversation. I am William T. Spears, an administration at the Shinigami Staffing Association." The man explains to us.

"Will! William! You have come to save..." Grell yells just before William jumps from the roof and lands on his head.

The man explains the violations Grell committed. as he stands on his head. I manage to walk over to Sebastian and lean against him as the man talks to Grell. When he finishes, he steps off Grell and walks in out direction.

"I am sorry for all the trouble this wretch has caused. Oh here is my card." Spears says, bowing to both of us before handing us a this rectangular card

Sebastian takes it between his middle and forefinger from the scythe of Spears. Spears complains about having to bow to us but Sebastian retorts clever comeback. As they leave Sebastian throws the saw at William, which he catches between his fingers.

"You forgot that." Sebastian says, as the scythe smacks into Grell's stomach.

"Thank you... Now please, excuse us." William T. Spears says, dragging Grell into the darkness.

"I apologize. I allowed half the Jack the Ripper to escape." Sebastian says, turning back to Ciel.

"It doesn't matter anymore."

* * *

_**I hope everyone liked the chappy.  
You did? Splendid for you, now please review so I may know who specifically enjoyed it.  
Thank you very much and have a great day loves.**_

_**Yours Truly,**_

_**Rosalind~She-Demon**_


	11. Chapter 10

_**Dear readers,**_

_**I am truly sorry for not posting in a while. It has been a long hard road for me right now. I am leaving my parents in a week and half. Everyone is fighting and I will soon be living half way across the world from my parents. Anyway welcome to our ever growing family myimagination2012, DeathlyIceMaiden, beccr14, LunaSoraYamiMoonlightCrystal, heartsofbrokenstone, skylight96, My-Lonely-Little-World, Yu Yuuki, AnimeGOD101, FireIce Kitsune Kayla, MisstressofAwesomeness, Black Death**_** Lilli****es,**_** GlaciesCruor, LoveBetray, tiffywen, Akane Ichihara, Winter'sLilly, Piscemini, loverofanime43102, louise53, IceknowsInsanity, Blanket. And. Juice. equals. Me, DragonGlass, Serinity750, fluffyotakus, Apopcalypsebutterfly, Fonix Girl, ShatteredSoul37, mated-to-a-yautja, BlueWingedAngelReAnne, , Katarzyna Winkler, chilly47penguin, ashley666, Nightsky1290, ChaoticDiamond, caradinew, DesertMortician, botdfbvbrevenge, ChoKyumiCassie, EMO-KID411, ZiellSchnitt, wafaa. joundan, Chocolover27 and knw641. Thank you very much for following and favoriting. Now to answering reviews.**_

_**Raven Okumura-**_ Actually this wasn't for updating but thanks.

**_chilly47penguin-_******Aww thank you very much.

**_Trisana-_** I am glad you missed them.

_**Micky-Moo-**_ Oh thank you very much. I am glad you love it.

_**Guest-**_ Thank youvery much for the comment. I changed it up this chapter and hope you like it.

**_bakatrio-_** I am so glad you reviewed. I always love reading your reviews. You will have to find out and read on. Muwahahaha.

**_myimagination2012-_** My health is good, I am a student and hope to update more but school is starting soon for me. I will try my best to have regular updates on all my stories.

**_FireIce Kitsune Kayla-_** I hope this update satisfies you for now.

**_BlueWingedAngelReAnne-_** I have continued!

* * *

_**Chapter 10**_

_**Red Death**_

* * *

"_**No one wants to die. Even those who want to go to heaven don't want to die to get there. And yet death is the destination we all share. No one has ever escaped it. And that is as it should be, because Death is very likely the single best invention of Life. It is Life's change agent. It clears out the old to make way for the new."- Steve Jobs**_

* * *

Ciel looks away from Red's body and, instead, looks to me with hard eyes.

"Looks like demons are not completely invincible." Ciel comments, as he looks upon me.

I look to Sebastian as he glances to me then his arm, which still sits upon the ground with blood pooling at its opening. Although he is missing a limb, I still have the worst injury since my seal has been my sliced open. I lift my skirt, hoping it isn't as bad a I think it is and find it looking a worse than I thought. The knife is cut clean across the pattern, severing the design in half, thus rendering my powers next to none. Unless I get this stitched soon, I will not only lose my abilities but also go into a comatose state. The only thing that maims demons this bad is a shinigami scythe, which I have come to the conclusion that the knife must have been a smaller version of.

"Hush your mouth boy. I am not dead yet am I?" I scold him.

Ciel glares but says no more to me.

"There is only one person I know that is open so late at night and won't create such a fuss over her injury." Sebastian says.

"You shall not dare." I reply.

I give him a menacing glare, to which Sebastian replies with a devilish smirk. After a few moments his smirks shifts into a distasteful glare.

"You have no say since your seal is cut."He growls.

He looks from my scowl to Ciel, who stays where I pushed him out of the way. I try to stand up to show them I'm fine but my legs collapse and I land into the waiting arms of Sebastian. I want to struggle out of his arms but he tightens around me and hinders any movement I try to make.

"Do you need any help, young master?" Sebastian asks.

He looks to Ciel, who stands from where he fell. Ciel calmly brushes off dust from his coat before looking to his butler. He shakes his head to Sebastian and we head on our way to Undertaker's. I feel my powers being slowly draining as my seal is still cut in half. I lose feeling in my limbs and feel cold... The cold is actually getting to me. As I grow cold, a soothing darkness surrounds me and comforts my mind. Before I can allow myself to drift inside its protective arms, a sharp pain cracks through my skull.

"Oww!" I yell.

I look up to see Sebastian looking down at me.

"No sleeping right now." He says.

I scowl at him but realize I actually felt the pain from where he headbuutted me. Is this what normal humans feel when they get hurt? What is this familiar feeling causing my heartbeat to race? Am I... Frightened? I haven't felt this way is quite a while, since _those _days...

"Let us in you, oaf." Ciel yells.

I break out of my thoughts to look upon the door of Undertaker's shop. My racing heartbeat is replaced by a sudden fire coursing through my veins. Is this anger? Emotions cloud my minds with so many thoughts that I feel like going to the darkness. I close my eyes and see it, once again, welcoming me with wide arms. I nestle in it's calming atmosphere just after glancing up to Sebastian.

_***Flashback***_

The darkness draws away, allowing my mind to be active once more. A sharp pain echoes through my chest, as well as small pains from everywhere else. I stand up, not heeding to the pain all over my body. I look around to see blood covering the outer room and limbs strewn about like decorations. I try to remember but my head pains when I try to think about it. I feel something watching me and turn to see a teenager looking at me. He has dark black hair reaching just below his waist with dark eyes, pale skin and a narrow chin. He is a full demon like my father but is different somehow.  
_Who is this? Did he do this? _My thoughts can't seem to get together fast enough. His eyes narrow as I stand straight.

"I'm sad to say I had no part in this torment. I came in to find this already done and you in the middle of it." He answers to my thoughts.

I open my mouth to speak but can not bring myself to say anything. _How did you read my thoughts?_ The boy looks at me with raised eyebrows and doesn't speak.

"_The same way I can read your mind and project my thoughts into you. You can do it too."_

My father never told me about any powers. As I think of him thoughts flood into head and I remember everything. The demons barging in, the head one killing my father. My father... I spin around the room, looking for the familiar blue hair. I stop as my eyes catch the tuft of blue. As I inspect closer I notice blood covering most of him, not all of it his. I strip off his outer layer of clothing and wipe the blood off his face with a wet cloth.

"So you are the little half demon half human all the demons are in an uproar about. Oh how I love the chaos you have caused. Shall you come with me? I can protect you from those hunting you and teach you how to use your powers."

_But my father..._

"He is dead and from what I see the people who killed him also killed your mother. The dead are of no use if the soul is gone. Now will you come with me or not?"

"_What use am I to you?"_

"You are unique and I enjoy above average things. Of course you will be helping me out with a few things along the way but I want to help you, which is never something I do. I'm only going to ask this one more time. Will you come with me?" He asks, holding out a hand.

I really don't have anyone in this world anymore. I take his hand and then I will be leaving all of this behind. The thought saddens me but only half of me. My other half is overjoyed at the thought of being with such a radiant demon. Both sides can feel the overwhelming power he wields.

I take one last look at my father and memorize his every detail. I look back to the demon and grasp his outstretched hand.

"Good choice." He says, pulling me closer and taking me in his arms.

I don't look back but feel the heat of flames as they eat away at the house and body of my father. I look up to him as he looks down to me.

_You never told me your name. _He laughs at my thought before bringing my ear to his lips. I blush as his warm breath tickles on my ear. He whispers his name softly.

_***End of Flashback***_

My eyes whip open to see Undertaker inspecting my inner thigh. Fire courses through my veins as I jump up from the table and slam him against the wall. I feel myself transform slowly.

"Rosalind." A voice says behind me.

I turn to see Sebastian looking at me with a frown. I snap out of my mood just as fast as I took to my demon form and transform back into my dainty maid form, pretending to brush dust from my skirt.

"Good to see that you are ok." Undertaker says, walking up to me.

"It's a good thing young master sent me instead of coming in himself." Sebastian says, glaring at me.

"Indeed," I clear my throat before turning to Undertaker, "Thank you, cretin."

"Your welcome, my sweet. You will need to come back so I can..."

"That will not be necessary. I will be taking over your duty. She will only have the utmost excellent care provided by me. Next time you see us will be whenever the dead need to talk." Sebastian cuts him off, while placing his arm around my waist.

Without another word, Sebastian walks me through the door and into the carriage outside.

_***Few Days Later***_

We stop the carriage just outside the church housing the body of Madame Red. I take the package from Sebastian and hop down from the driver's seat. I open the carriage door for Ciel and hand him the gown in the paper box. He slings half of it over his shoulder and carries the other half in his hand. He goes right into the church, ignoring the stares and talkings of the people already in the service. I see it has already started but this doesn't faze young Ciel. He walks down the middle aisle, straight to Madame's coffin and sits on the ledge right next to it..

"Neither white flowers nor plain clothes suit you. What suits you is the is the red of passion, the colour of fire burning the landscape," Ciel places his face close to the Madame's, "Aunt Anne."

With our powers, Sebastian and I cause a swirl of red rose petals to cascade from the ceiling and conjure up a cart nearby to explain the coincidence. Ciel takes his leave from the church after his speech and we take the carriage home. He may seem like a sturdy boy but I know her death has taken its toll on him. He has only this time to mourn because he isn't suppose to be weak like the other boys his age. He must be strong or be crushed under the foot of the adults wanting to do away with him. I sometimes feel a bit.. bad but that is just my human side. My only other weakness.  
Soon we are back at the house, Ciel talking to Lau while I stand with Sebastian only a few feet away. After they trade a few sentences, we get back to the carriage and ride back to the cemetery. We stop just outside and walk until we find a fresh dug grave near the center. Someone is already there as we approach, someone I dread seeing.

"This is my last guest from the Jack the Ripper case." Undertaker says, holding a dozen white roses.

"It seems she was an immigrant. We coul not find anyone to take care of the body." Ciel informs us.

Undertaker goes on to tells us how Ciel had kindly paid to have the woman given a proper burial, which I have no clue why this is. The body just becomes rotten and eaten by the worms and insects.  
Ciel continues to say he felt it necessary since he stood by and waited for the woman to be killed in order to capture Jack the Ripper. He has no regrets about it though. He and Undertaker go back and forth about his duties before grabbing his necktie. Ciel backs away and falls against us as Undertaker lets him go. I clench my fist but Ciel holds an arm in front of me. I look to Sebastian, who glares at me. When he has left our sight, we turn back to the woman.

"It was kindness." I say.

"Do not make me repeat myself.."

"It was kindness. If not, then it was weakness," I cut Ciel off, "We gave you a gun. You could have killed her outright instead of prolonging the fight. You could kill someone you don't know but if she was close to you."

"That's your job."

Sebastian and I look at each other before looking back at Ciel.

"That's why I did not shoot. Our contract states until my goal is fulfilled, you will become my power, and protect me without letting me die. Demons do not have a sense of loyalty or conviction, right? All they have is principles. That's why, in order to fulfil your own principles, you will protect me not matter what. Isn't that right?" Ciel asks, facing away from us.

"Then why did you stop me back then?" Sebastian asks.

"As the madam was trying to kill me, there was hesitation in her eyes. She was not able to kill me.. A relative. That's what I thought. If you hesitate for even a moment, it can be fatal just like chess. She lost her next move through hesitation. There's all there was to it. So I will not hesitate!"

Sebastian and I smirk at one another as Ciel passes by both of us. We turn to watch him walk by and analyze his strong posture.

"That's how it has to be!" I exclaim to him.

"You should use your pawns in the best way possible and keep struggling to live on." Sebastian goes on.

"Using madam, myself, Sebastian and all the other pawns within your reach. Even if the empty shells of pawns pile up beneath the throne, once the king is gone, the game is over." I finish.

"I will not stop moving forward. That's why I order you; Do not betray me and leave my side."

I smile at Sebastian as he smile to me and give my deepest curtsey to Ciel.

"We are here till the end of your days." Sebastian and I say in unison.


	12. ANNOUNCEMENT

Hey Guys,

Sorry for not posting in a while. It turns out I hate a lot of what I wrote and made so many mistakes in this story so I am doing a massive overhaul and revamping all my chapters. You may want to strap yourselves in for this ride because it will get wild. I recommend rereading my chappies when I post the next announcement which will be the finishing of revamping my past chapters.

**_Yours Truly,_**

_**Rosalind~She-Demon**_


End file.
